Grant My Wish
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "He named her Starla. She was his gift. She was his and his alone. If he could have, Kol would have locked her in a glass box and watched her for all eternity just to make sure that nobody touched her."—Tired of being ignored and having nobody but himself, Kol made a wish. He wished for someone to love him and only him forever. Nine months later it came true.
1. Make A Wish

**A/N So, here is another idea that I had. I could not get this out of my head. I'm really not sure how I feel about it, but I could not write it, the idea was driving me insane. If you liked it, please leave a review telling me so because i'm not sure if i'm even going to add another chapter.**

 **Rated M for violence. Incest warning. If this story is not your type of thing, then turn back because it's not fair to send me hate if i have already warned you.**

 **A review would encourage me.**

* * *

 **Grant My Wish**

 _ **.**_

 _I'm gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky for you and I _

_Can't you see that I am not afraid? What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said? What was that promise that you made? _

_I'm gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky for you and I _

_._

 _ **"You are never given a wish without also being given the power to make it come true."**_

 _ **—**_ **Richard Bach**

* * *

 **Chapter One** **—Make A Wish**

" **Catch me, Nik. Catch me!"**

The sound of squealing followed by happy laughter made three and half year old Kol Mikaelson raise his head, his dark eyes settling on his younger sister and third eldest brother as they ran around the woods, Rebekah circling the trees in an attempt to outrun her favourite brother. The wide smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling made Kol's own eyes darken and a frown to appear on his face. The laughter coming from Klaus made Kol's fists clench as he tried to stop the rage building inside of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elijah talking with their father, who was sharpening his blades as he stood beside his wife.

"I caught you, Rebekah. I told you I would."

Rebekah's laughter could be heard again, followed by her teasing tone of voice."That is because I allowed you."

Esther was watching her only daughter with a proud smile on her face as she witnessed Klaus lifting the blonde child into the air, a look of nothing less than love on his face. Elijah looked just as proud, just as _happy._ Even their father wasn't frowning, but he didn't look pleased either. Kol, as always, was sitting alone, carving knife in his hand as he tried to focus on his task at finishing his horse. That was the only entertainment he had, the only _friend_ he had because his family was, as always, too focused on their other children to even smile at their middle one.

They didn't notice Kol.

Nobody ever did.

This only built the rage inside of him to the point the he was sure that he would one day snap. He just wasn't sure if that would be a bad thing. Maybe that would gain him the attention that he silently craved. He just could not understand what his other siblings had that he did not. How they could love eachother so much but forget him. Klaus had Rebekah. Mother had Finn and though he was not the easiest man to get along with, his father always had Elijah as his right hand man.

Kol was always left out.

As he watched his siblings laugh and run around, Kol vowed that one day, that would change.

If he could not be given the love he deserved, he _craved,_ then he would find it himself.

With a firm nod, Kol returned to his carving, but as he did, he saw shadow sit in front of him and when he looked up, he saw his mother's best friend sitting in front of him. She was a witch, too, he could tell. Ayanna was always looking at him with much wonderment in her eyes and he knew that she was aware of his power. But she never did say anything to his mother and he was confused about that but he never voiced it.

"Why are you sitting alone, Kol?"She asked softly, watching him."Do you not want to play with your brothers and sister?"

Kol shook his head, dark eyes meeting hers."I asked earlier but they said that there weren't any more places in the game."

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes drifting over to his sister who was being chased by Klaus once more."I hate them. I don't like them. I wish...i wish-"

"You wish what?"

"I wish I had a new sibling. But just for me. All for me."He whispered, tone full of hope before it shattered."But mother says that she has too much to handle right now. But I still wish that I had one. I want a sister, not 'Bekah, she's _mean_. I want one for myself."

"Why?"

"Because i wouldn't be alone."

"Why do you want a sister? Why not a brother?" She asked him curiously.

Kol smiled, as if her question was simple. His quick answer proved just how much he had thought about it."To love me, of course. She would be mine forever and ever."

Kol went quiet after that and continued with his carving, humming to himself. Ayanna was quiet too for a while, picking at the flowers around her until she came across one that was dead. As she did she watched Kol, who was carving quietly, still humming to himself and wondered if he even had a clue of the power he the power, it wasn't pure. There was something dark inside of him that worried the witch and she knew that if it wasn't either stopped or someone taught him how to control it, that he would become something dangerous and too powerful. His power was dark because of the rage inside of him, because he was _alone_. As if reading her thoughts, Kol's head rose, and his dark eyes met hers. It wasn't long, it lasted barely a second, but she swore that something flickered in his dark orbs. Something that made a shiver run down her spine. Then, suddenly, his expression turned to one of innocence as he returned to his task at carving a new toy for himself.

"You know, child, if you wish hard for something, there is a chance that it will come true. It is all about how much you want it."

Kol didn't reply. She didn't expect him to.

After placing the flower in front of him, the witch slowly stood and then turned from Kol, stalking over to Esther to help with her task.

She failed to see a slow smirk crawl onto Kol's face as he stared at the flower.

* * *

 **Kol had one thing that his siblings didn't.**

Power **.**

He was special.

He spent most of his time in the forest, listening to the birds as he toyed with the simple spells that he had picked up from observing his mother. His mother did not know the how much power her youngest son had, mostly because she did not spend enough time with him to do so but mainly because Kol never liked to share his gift. So, instead of watching his siblings by the lake, Kol would practice his self control in the forest, wicked grin on his face as he made the leaves float around him or practice his swordsmanship with one of his father's swords to prove to his father that, although younger, he was better than Klaus. He would sit in the forest, legs crossed, and see what else he could make happen with just his will and a few foreign words.

He would hold nearly dead flowers in his hands, and just because he _could,_ Kol would help them return to their beautiful state with just a few simple words." _Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus."_

And, because of him, because of his _power,_ they would live another day. He loved it.

But, as a child with a short attention span who quickly got bored, Kol did, indeed, get bored with his simple spells. He wanted someone to chant with him. Someone to praise him, to share his power. To love him like he deserved and someone for him to treasure. Similar to how Rebekah would praise Klaus for being strong whenever Mikael beat him or how their neighbour's children would run around and play pretend. He just wanted someone who would never leave him behind like his siblings did, never want anyone one but _his_ company, who would accept him for the way he was, something nobody ever had in his short life.

Just someone.

Someone to be _his_ and his alone.

But, he had nobody and his siblings certainly did not deserve to share with him.

...and that was when it hit him.

He did not _have_ to be alone.

Not if he truly did not want to.

Kol looked down at the flower in his hand. The flower that he had given life to and he smirked to himself, his eyes sporting a devilish glint. That was when he heard the whispers fill his head and the forest as his young but vicious mind began to plot. He shut his eyes, and as he did, a gush of wind hit him as he chanted a few words. He, remembering Ayanna's words, _wished_. He wished for what he had wanted his whole life. As he did, the flowers, the dead ones around him began to suddenly return to life. When Kol finally opened his eyes, they were ghostly white before they returned to their usual colour. He sat there for a few moments before he suddenly felt a change within him. He could not explain it, but Kol knew that something was changing.

He smiled as he stood up, keeping the flower gently in his grasp as he began to run through the forest.

He had a beautiful flower to give to his mother.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm sorry that it is so short. If I do add another chapter, i'll make them longer for you.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Open Your Eyes

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I really didn't expect anyone to like this. I know that the story is very unusual, but like I said, I really don't know where it came from. So, if you like it, please keep the review coming if you would like to see more of this story and also tell me what you would like to see more of. If you _don't_ like it, please turn back. For those who want to know, the girl who I see as Starla is Emily Rudd.**

 **I hope you like chapter two.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two—Open Your Eyes**

" **REBEKAH! ELIJAH! NIKLAUS! KOL!"**

The four Mikaelson siblings in question all looked up at the sound of Mikael's yelling, his sharp tone striking a small amount of panic in three of them as they all wondered what they did wrong, especially Klaus.

"Come, you two, we do not want to anger him by being late, do we?" Elijah said, standing up.

"We're right behind you, brother." Klaus replied, hiding his concern with a smile.

Rebekah, who had been playing catch with Klaus, shuffled closer to her favourite brother as he slowly began to lead her towards the sound of the voice. Elijah, who had been watching over them, led the way, eyes narrowed in confusion as to what their father would want while Kol, who had been sitting near the trees by himself, as always was the only one who wasn't panicked. He had a small smile on his face as he stood up, dark eyes sparkling, as if they held a secret. He eagerly ran ahead of his siblings, not bothering to help Rebekah up when he accidentally knocked her over. He feared Mikael just as the rest of them did, but this time, excitement had taken over the fear as he, half sure of what his father wanted, tried to keep it to himself.

This had to be it. His parents rarely called upon them unless it was important.

Kol ran faster, ignoring Rebekah's childish huffing as she complained about Kol messing up her dress.

The rest didn't deserve to hear the news first.

Kol slowed down as he entered the hut, hiding his excitement as he greeted his parents with a nod of his head, treading carefully with his father as Esther gestured for him to sit down at her feet. Mikael was standing at her side, hand on her shoulder while Finn, the apple of her eye, was sitting at her left. Kol sat, eyes trailing over to Ayanna, who's expression was unreadable, but her eyes held something that he couldn't describe. Her orbs were both dark yet something sparkled in them, and she watched him as if he were a ticking time bomb. Her gaze never left him as he crossed his legs while his siblings entered the hut, sitting down around him. Rebekah, as always sat next to Klaus, his large hand in between her two small ones while Elijah sat in front of them, as if guarding them just in case Mikael was angry.

But, he wasn't.

Well, as usual his eyes were hard and his expression was stone, but it seemed softer than usual.

Elijah, apart from Finn, was the only one who Mikael rarely yelled at, so he spoke up."Is there something wrong, father?"

Mikael and Esther shared a look, their mother's expression one of warmth as she smiled.

"I will let allow mother to tell you, son."

"No, Elijah, there is nothing for you to worry about."Esther leaned forward, patting Elijah's hand before she straightened."In fact, we have nothing but great news to tell you all."

Kol perked up, his dark eyes leaving Ayanna's, who smiled softly at Kol. But her smile was both one of worry and excitement, but he didn't pay attention to it. The youngest Mikaelson son noticed the flower he had given to his mother the month before, which had been near the full moon, near the window. He remembered the exact day because, while his mother had led them to the caves after she had accepted the flower, Kol had made his wish. It had been a long wait and Kol wasn't a patient child, but he had been, despite how irritating it had been.

"What is it, mother?" Rebekah asked, her blue eyes wide with interest.

"I am with child again." Esther smiled, pleased beyond words, placing a hand over her stomach which was still flat, but she was sure that she was already connected to the life growing inside of her.

Rebekah giggled happily, clapping her hands."You are?!"

"Yes, Ayanna has a special gift. She was right about you all."

Ayanna nodded her head, but her attention was on Kol. She witnessed Kol's grin widen, even though he didn't rush towards his mother like the rest of his siblings. His eyes lit up and for the firs time Ayanna had known Kol, he looked _happy._ She tilted her head, watching as he gently took hold of the flower from near the window, looking down at it with a pleased expression. The flower was lifeless once again, the magic he had used on both it and his mother had been drained. She eyed Kol as he glanced at his mother then back at the flower, cradling it protectively.

That was when Ayanna understood what he had done.

The flower would continue to grow. His own personal connection to the child until his new sister graced the world with her presence.

Kol, still holding the flower, made his way over to his mother, who, despite rarely even noticed him, welcomed her youngest son into her embrace. Kol curled into her, a content look on his face as he sighed happily. But he wasn't there for her. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge his mother. Instead Kol was more focused on her stomach. Esther wasn't showing, but it was as if he was being _drawn_ to the life inside of her. Kol swatted away Rebekah as if she were bothering the new Mikaelson sibling growling inside their mother.

The look Kol gave whenever he scolded one of his siblings for coming close was deadly.

"Not for you."

 _All for me._

His wish was coming true.

From then on, Kol was rarely seen parted from his mother.

That wasn't the only thing Ayanna noticed. She also noticed that the flower that was always in his hand slowly came back to life throughout Esther's pregnancy.

* * *

 **1914**

" **What did you do?"**

Closing the lid to Kol's coffin, Elijah turned around and faced his youngest sister as she slowly trailed into the room, eyes glancing at the closed coffin before she looked up at her elder brother. His eyes didn't settle on her and she knew that he felt too guilty too look meet her eyes. Her red and black dress that she had picked out with Rebekah was slightly crumpled and her long hair, which had previously been tied up was now swept to one side over her shoulder. Her eyes were dark now and filled with pain because of Kol's state and disappointment as she looked at Elijah.

"Sister-"

Starla shook her head, hands meeting in front of her, lacing them together."You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You are all pathetic! You allowed Nik to snap my neck earlier because you knew that I would try and stop you."

"I was not there when he did that. I would have not allowed him-"

"You allow him to do a lot of things these days."

Starla looked away from Elijah as Klaus entered the room, hands behind his back but she knew what he was attempting to hide. Klaus, like Elijah earlier, didn't meet her gaze as she stared at him. Anger flashed in her eyes as she looked at her brother. Klaus was used to the hateful look he got from Kol but he the look she was giving him was hard to deal with. She looked like she was about to raise hell itself. He continued to walk until he stopped just in front of her, towering over his youngest sister.

"He had it coming, sister. Kol should have known better than to-"

Klaus was cut off when his head snapped to the side, the sound of a harsh slap echoing throughout the silent room. Brining his hand to his now aching cheek, Klaus turned his head towards Starla, who was sneering at him. Starla rarely got angry, but when she did, it was not something that anyone wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"You are a snake, Nik."Starla hissed."Once a bastard always a bastard."

"It does not have to be this way, sister."He replied, voice raising slightly.

"...and you, my brother, do not have to do this everytime you _think_ Kol disappoints you."Starla replied softly, placing a hand on top of Kol's coffin lid, running her fingers along the Mikaelson crest.

"For as long as Kol sleeps, I will, too."She nodded."You should already know where my loyalties lie. Besides, all of you have become boring, i'm afraid that i would rather sleep than be stuck with you all."

"Very well."Klaus sighed, pulling out the dagger from behind his back, toying with it with a shake of his head."Say goodbye to Kol. His punishment is going to be long."

Starla looked down at Kol's coffin, a look of longing on her face before she smiled softly."I'll see you soon, br- _"_

Starla didn't get to finish her sentence because suddenly something sharp was plunged into her chest. She suddenly couldn't breathe and when she looked up, she found herself falling forward into Klaus' arms. Her second eldest brother had driven the dagger into her chest without allowing her to say goodbye to Kol. He hadn't bothered to allow that, as if those last seconds had been a waste of his time. Starla whimpered, feeling her throat close up as she fought for breathe. Her eyes widened, tears filling them as Klaus stared down at her, no more remorse on his face.

"NIKLAUS!" She heard Elijah yell.

Her brother just held her as the dagger worked in his favour, making her powerless against it.

"Sweet dreams, sister."

"Ro-Rot in hell."

With that, Klaus let her go and before she fell back, Elijah swiftly caught her, cradling Starla as her skin turned grey. He held her gently, picking her up in his arms, a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry, sister."

The last thing she saw was Kol's coffin before she drowned in darkness.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Believe it or not, but whenever he was daggered, Kol dreamed.**

He dreamed of Starla.

Kol's dreams were filled with chasing Starla through the woods just like when they were children.

The chasing game they played wasn't the same way their siblings played it. Starla never ran far from him, she was always just within his reach and sometimes she purposefully allowed him to catch her, as if running too far was her worst nightmare. His dreams were also filled with her laughter and her smile. A smile that never graced anyone but him and laughter that only happened whenever he was around. Her smile was infectious and even in his worst mood, Kol could never resist it. Her laughter was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, nothing could ever replace that. Her eyes were a mix between baby blue and green and Kol found himself feeling like he were drowning whenever she looked at him.

But he never wanted to be saved.

She was a gift.

She was his.

Sometimes he never wanted to be woken from the dreams he had but it was worth it because when he woke the star of his dreams was always waiting for him.

She never left his side.

As if offering her as a truce, Klaus usually undaggered Starla before he undaggered Kol and left them alone.

It seemed as if he were apologising but Kol knew better. He undaggered Starla first and told her to wait for Kol because he did not want to deal with the both of them at the same time. He did it because he didn't want to deal with Kol's wrath and knew that Kol's mood would lighten up a little when he saw Starla. She happily waited for Kol, no matter how long it took. Sometimes it would take hours or sometimes it would be less than an hour, it usually depended on how long they were daggered for. Klaus would undagger her, offer her blood and compel another human to wait with her while the process started for Kol waking up.

She would sit by his coffin and talk to him, encouraging his rage towards their bastard brother. Whenever he opened his eyes from his slumber, the first sight he would see was Starla's smile. A sight that, despite seeing it for over a thousand years, left him speechless.

They both had demons in their heads and when reunited, they would collide.

Starla would greet her brother with smile as he got out of his coffin, slightly paranoid that she had been unattended by him for those short hours. She would then feed him before happily letting him loose to hunt down their brother.

While she hunted down the rest of their siblings. Starla was not an angel. She was sadistic, cruel, and killed with no remorse. But she was his.

So, despite being daggered, they were never really separated. Klaus would always keep their coffins closest to one another.

Until now.

This time, when Kol found himself waking up, he had wanted to return to his dreams of chasing his sister.

Why?

Because something _felt_ wrong, even before he opened his eyes. He _knew_ that she wasn't there.

So when Kol Mikaelson opened his eyes from his reluctant slumber, Starla's gaze and sweet smile _wasn't_ what he first saw.

In fact, the person he woke up to wasn't someone he knew at all.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

 **Who do you think Kol has woken up to?**

 **This story is for you guys so please tell me what you would like to see happen.**

 **If you want to see more, _please leave a review_. I cannot tell you how much they mean to me and how much they encourage me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Who Is Starla?

**For those who would like to know more about Starla, i'll tell you. Starla was turned at seventeen years old and Kol, since we were never told his age so I had to make it up, was around twenty. I first put him at six, but at the time I didn't do the math very well so i'm sorry for that. I went back and changed it. I really wish that we were told the ages that the Originals were turned.**

 **Starla is kind of like Kaylah from my other story but worse in many ways. Starla, _unlike_ Kaylah, does not care much for her siblings at all. Starla has no empathy, she is not merciful, she is cruel and the only person she cares about is Kol. Starla is manipulative and plays on weakness. She has been that way since the day she has been born.**

 **She, like Freya, was close to Mikael, despite her basically having no humanity at all. That has caused wars between herself and Klaus over the past 1000 years. Actually, there will be a twist that I will change because of how close she was to her father. I'm not sure how you all will take to it, but don't hate me. I can hint that this will cause a change in the storyline.**

 **I'm kind of worried about how you will all take to Starla but, please remember that she was _made_ for Kol. That was his wish. She was born to be _his_.**

 **In the first chapter I did hint that my updates wouldn't be that regular, so I will be focusing on my other stories at the same time. So, you all don't have to worry, there will be an update soon, I have not forgotten about them.**

 **I wrote the first chapter to 'Grant My Wish' around the same time I posted 'My Other Half', but I left it and focused more on 'My Other Half'. I do that with all my stories and when I was deleting some old files, I just decided to post it to see if it was worth continuing. If you do not like my story, you don't have to read it, please just turn back. If you hate after this note, I will report you if I can but if you are a guest I will just delete it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Telling A Tale

**A/N Thank you for reviewing. If you want more,** _ **please**_ **leave a review. This story is going to be more darker than 'My Other Half' or the rest of my stories. A lot darker I think, I haven't really decided yet. This is new for me, so don't hate me if it's bad.**

 **There is a warning in the first chapter but I case you haven't seen it, this story is** **Rated M for violence and incest** **between Starla and Kol. If you don't like it or if this is not your type of thing, please turn back instead of sending me hate. I have warned you.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter Three** **—Telling A Tale**

 **A Few Months Ago**

" **The werewolves?"**

Rebekah nodded, looking out the window, a fond smile on her lips as she remembered her human life."To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children."

"There's more than just you, Klaus and Elijah?"Elena asked warily and when Rebekah nodded she asked."How much?"

"Two more boys and a girl."

"You have a sister?"

Rebekah nodded, pouring another glass of wine for herself."Yes, younger sister, in fact. Born after me but before Henrik. She was and _is_ the most vicious of us all."

"Worse than Klaus?" Elena asked, surprised.

The blonde Original vampire nodded, flipping through Stefan's journal."Her story is a long one. Kol had tapped into his witch powers less when he was less than a year old and held amazing power. We were all witches before we turned but none of us cared for it apart from Kol. He was, well felt like an ignored child up until one day he got tired of it. He asked our mother to have another child just for him but when she said no…he took it into his own hands."

"What did he do?" Elena asked, sitting down on Stefan's desk chair but kept a distance between herself and the blonde.

"Ayanna, my mother's friend I told you about earlier, could sense or see things that we couldn't. She saw a darkness in Kol and she was the only person who knew about his power. Kol was powerful, too powerful for his own good. She knew that his power would be used for darkness if he didn't tame it or if he didn't find something to turn it into good. So she helped him. She encouraged his dream of having another sibling, hoping that if he got what he wanted then the darkness within him would disappear."

"What happened after that? Did your mother eventually get pregnant?"

"He made a wish. He made a wish that the spirits granted."Rebekah answered simply, as if she were telling a fairytale."In time my mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. With the most beautiful yet rarest of eyes. Eyes that made everyone instantly fall in love with her, eyes that fooled everyone around her. Kol had finally gotten his wish and he named her Starla. She was his star, after all. She was his gift. But none of us could share that gift. No, she was for him. She was his and his alone. If he could have, Kol would have locked her in a glass box and watched her for all eternity just to make sure that nobody touched her."

When Elena gave Rebekah a look, wanting to know more, the blonde continued."Her birth was heaven on earth for Kol and hell for the rest of us. He adored her, he still does. She's his queen, the only person in the world that he'd give his life for. Even to this day wherever she goes, he follows. She was everything he wished for. She was his sun and moon. Even now. Kol would take down a thousand armies if it made her smile. The same for my father. Though a cold and harsh man, her birth _sparked_ something in him that we thought died long before. He was very close with her. So close that he _didn't_ see the darkness she held."

"What do you mean?"

"Every vampire has a switch, Elena...a switch that can be flipped to turn off humanity. We may not have one since we're old, but we did when we were first vampires. We all had a switch."Rebekah said, tucking her hair behind her ear, her eyes suddenly darkening for a moment.

"But for that to be possible, said vampire must have _humanity_. Starla had none, since the day she was born there was nothing in her eyes. Just _darkness_. She was bonded with Kol, of course, but that was even before she _existed_. But Starla was heartless, unremorseful, cruel and manipulative. She could sense weakness from a mile away and if you had a weakness, she would toy with that. Kol has nothing on her but he is close."

"But what about Kol and your family? You said that she was bonded with Kol."

"She was, she _is._ She has never let anyone harm him, she has never left his only explanation we have come up with is that they were bonded even before my mother got pregnant. Kol's magic made her possible."Rebekah replied, looking down at her hands."But myself? Nik, Elijah, Finn and Henrik? My mother? She didn't care for us. But my father, she left out of her list of horrors. I don't know what to tell you but what I do know is that if I were dying and my father was handing off a cliff and _even_ if she had time to save us both, she would save my father and leave me to die. Just to spite me."

"She had a soft spot for my father."Rebekah whispered with a small smile."Maybe because he was the one who pushed for us to have eternal life, something that she has lived to the fullest, but none of us really have an answer."

"But why does she have to much hate towards everyone? Even her own family?"

"Starla can't hate because she has no _humanity_. None whatsoever. She can _pretend_ to care. She can put on a mask and play the part but there is nothing behind her eyes. Just darkness. That is why both her and Kol are perfect for one another, I guess...the both have demons dancing in their heads and if they are ever let loose, who knows what'll happen?"

"If she has no humanity, how can you explain her bond with Kol? It may root in their bond but-"

"Do I have to go over it again?"Rebekah sneered, making Elena jump, startled."Starla is _dead_ inside. Has been since the day she came into this world. There is nothing there. Mikael and Kol are the only people she had this...this bond with. But Kol's bond with her is stronger, indestructible. Even I myself cannot understand it but that is the way it is. If you ever have the unfortunate chance at coming face to face with Starla...you will never make it out alive."

The blonde met Elena's gaze, her eyes holding nothing but truth."Starla and Kol are both the devil. Beautiful, charming but your worst nightmare. Mercy is something they don't know. When they turned, feeding wasn't something that the had to do in order to stay keep going, they _drowned_ in it. Bathed in innocent blood. Gained rapture from their acts, Kol with women and Starla...watching instead _taking_ part in it gave her pleasure. The violence proved just how _sadistic_ they were just before they became vampires. Their debauched acts became famous. They made our name known and tainted it with blood and horror."

"They...They are _more_ than siblings?" Elena whispered, slightly paler than usual.

The blonde didn't answer but her expression told another story.

Rebekah was silent for a while after that, her expression unreadable and she stared at her hands. Elena observed her and as she stared at the Original, she swore that she saw a flash of fear on her face. As if she feared that her words of Starla walking the earth again would come true. Elena felt some fear herself. Rebekah, who had stood by Klaus for a thousand years, seen all the horrible things he had done, considered Starla worse than her hybrid brother.

"Starla is untameable and _formidable_ force alone but with Kol added to the mix? That is hell upon earth. I may not agree with Nik daggering me or Elijah, even Finn. But Starla and Kol? That is an action of his that I do agree with."

She had never heard of a vampire who had never had a humanity switch.

Not just that, Kol and Starla's story was something she also hadn't heard of.

"Rebekah-"

"Ask one more time about Starla and Kol's relationship and i'll tear your tongue out. They are my family, _then_ and _now_ are different, society is different,"Rebekah hissed, fangs in view for a second."and despite their...actions they are still _my family_ and I will fight to the death for them even if they wouldn't do the same for me. You don't know anything."

The blonde suddenly stood, clearing her throat, now composed. She looked down at Elena with an intolerant stare, already walking towards the door.

"Rebekah-"

"You came here for information on Mikael, did you not? On how we became what we are?"

When Elena nodded, Rebekah sighed, leaving the room, calling back."I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?"

* * *

 **Present**

" **Well, well, what do we have here?"**

"Klaus has _another_ brother? Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic."

Quickly closing his eyes until he figured out who had undaggered him, Kol's fists clenched by his sides at the sound of a voice foreign to his ears. A voice that he instantly didn't like. Starla's voice was smooth, like silk and music to his ears. Her voice also always held mischief, encouraging his dark thoughts. But this voice...he just didn't like it. He also didn't like the person hovering over his coffin. He was clearly a vampire, which meant that Kol couldn't eat him. Starla always made sure that there was a sliced open wrist dripping blood near his mouth whenever he woke up from being daggered. He would then share with her before she unleashed him to hunt down their bastard brother while she dealt with their sister, who always managed to have a hand in daggering them.

Kol felt a sinking feeling in his chest at this thought.

 _Starla…where is Starla?_

Kol was yanked from his thoughts when a second voice hit his ears. An angry one.

"What did you do?"

 _Elijah._

Kol's fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms so tight that they sliced the skin. Murderous thoughts that involved revenge ran through his mind as he remembered Elijah holding him while Klaus daggered him. His elder brother, the noble and honest Elijah, who once swore to keep them together, hadn't thought twice before he had joined in on betraying blood once again. Kol kept his eyes shut as he listened in on their conversation, resisting the urge to jump out the coffin and tackle his brother to the ground before tearing him apart while Starla watched.

 _No doubt that Starla would want first aim at Nik._

"What? You said take the dagger our of your sister and brothers."

" _Brother_. I told you to take the dagger out of my eldest brother who is in the coffin on the _left._ Not this one and especially not _both_ my sisters. It was just meant to be Rebekah and Finn. Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?"

"Helped us? If we wanna take down Klaus, we gotta have more soldiers."

Kol heard Elijah inhale sharply before the sound of his dress shoes came closer until he stopped right beside his coffin.

"On the contrary, Damon. You have just unleashed something that will kill you and everyone you love."

"Then we'll just dagger them again, right?"

"It is too late...that is not possible now, Damon." Kol heard Elijah whisper.

"What do you mean?"

Kol felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes again, meeting Elijah's gaze. His brother was already looking down at him, a wary look on his face. He knew that if he attempted to drive the dagger back into Kol's heart or Starla's it would end up in a bloodbath. Starla was no doubt in the process of waking up and though helpless at the moment, he would not stand by and allow her to fall back into a reluctantly slumber.

Not while they had a chance at revenge.

His brother looked down at him, tilting his head as he spoke with a tone that held nothing but scepticism. Like he was _desperate_ to grab the dagger and drive it back into Kol's heart again. This made Kol see red instantly, adding to the anger that was already building. He suddenly moved, punching his brother across the face before he flashed out of the coffin, sending it to the ground. He stood straight, facing his brother, ignoring how shaky he felt. He was _starving_ and he was a little weaker than usual but his anger was helping him stand still.

"Brother. Do stop yourself from acting foolishly. Starla is going to wake soon and in order to keep her from acting with viciousness, I need you to-"

"Is that how you greet me, Elijah? By asking me to help you after what you did?"

Kol's eyes darkened and he stepped forward, ignoring Elijah's outstretched hand.

His brother was warning him? This only increased Kol's rage.

"Kol, I understand if you-"

Elijah didn't get to finish his sentence because a second later, he was pushed aside, smashing back into the wall behind him. Kol heard him let out a cry of shock, along with Damon's protests when he was sent flying in Elijah's direction. He tumbled to the floor, taking Damon with him, the two landing side by side. Kol heard the sound of heels making their way towards him and he stood in wait, his lips curving into a smile when he person now stood in front of him. Long, dark hair was all he could see as he let his eyes roam up his sister, the locks slightly tangled due to previously being pulled up in the hair style that was famous in the century they had last been awake.

"That is no way to welcome your family, Elijah."

His grin widened when he met familiar teal eyes.

His smile was returned, a malicious one, in fact.

"Starla." Kol breathed.

"Hello, love."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you want to read more of this story, please leave a review.**

 **For Kol?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. Heart Of Stone

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I wasn't sure about this chapter but I have mentioned that I would put a twist on an event that had happened. So please don't send me hate. But if you do want to see more of this story, please leave a review, I can't tell you how much they all encourage me to write sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four—Heart Of Stone**

" **Starla, sister."**

Now on his feet, Elijah stepped over Damon's body, who was half conscious, moaning painfully. The Salvatore brother had gotten the brunt of the fall and had a piece of wood from the shelf he had crashed into sticking out of his stomach. Like Kol, Starla was a little less powerful than she usually would be but that did not mean she was to be messed with. Elijah tread carefully, holding out a hand to prove that he wasn't attacking her verbally or physically, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to lunge for him again. Her back was to him, but he knew that she could sense what he was doing by the tone of his voice. If his voice was threatening, even if he hadn't meant it to, Starla would wound him. If his voice didn't show respect she would snap his neck. He watched her, eyes focused on her hands, and when her fists began to uncurl, he let out a sigh. A sigh of relief. That meant that she had processed his words and that she wasn't going to attack.

You had to look for signs from Starla, her body language, but even then she was unpredictable. She may not feel anything but she could _fake_ it.

She would lure you into a trap, make you feel comforted, then pounce.

"Elijah…." Starla sing songed, still staring at Kol."You've been _execrable_."

"I know, sister."Elijah whispered, looking at the ground in shame.

She drawled, grabbing Kol's hand and placing it on her cheek. He smiled, stepping closer, biting his lip to stop his laughter when she glanced at their brother a few meters behind them, watching Starla as if she were an unpredictable animal in a cage. Kol's hands fell to her hips, thumbs moving back and forth over the material of her dress, which was slightly crumbled due to the cramped space in the coffin. His temple rested against hers, a small smile on his face. Elijah glanced at Rebekah and Finn's coffins. They still had their daggers in them. Damon hadn't gotten to them yet when Elijah had walked in. He had hoped not to undagger Starla and Kol until Rebekah and Finn were awake fully. The two needed the most work and patience, even though they were going against Klaus.

"My sister..."Kol mumbled, swaying gently with Starla.

"Look at Kol."She continued, fingers dancing along Kol's cheek, his face slightly paler than usual due being starved for one hundred years."He has no colour in his cheeks. Please tell me that you found a nice young virgin for us to share."

Elijah watched quietly, eyes flickering between them. Kol's eyes darkened as he stared at Starla. He seemed innocent compared to Starla despite the fact he had been slightly unhinged even before she was born. But even though Ayanna had hoped that Starla would lead him down the right path, it had done the opposite. Well, to her it had. Starla had been everything he had ever wanted, she _still_ was everything he had dreamed of. Elijah had always watched them closely. Starla had no empathy, she felt nothing. No pain, happiness, sadness. Nothing. But she _always_ took care of Kol, despite the fact he was older than her. She had always also had some soft spot for Mikael. But Kol was the top of her list. Elijah and his family had always thought that it was because she was bonded with him, even before she existed, because Kol was the reason she was walking the earth.

Starla was Kol's world.

Her hands came up then, cupping his face between them."Do not worry."She hummed, thumb running along his bottom lip."I will take care of you. I always do."

Elijah's head snapped up—he knew exactly what that meant.

"Starla. You are not to walk the streets now."Elijah raised his voice slightly, his plans to be patient with her forgotten."I have stocked up on blood bags for yourself and Kol. I will not have four hungry vampires walking the streets. It is bad enough with Niklaus."

The air seemed to leave the room then.

Kol looked up, his smile stopping when Starla's hands fell from his face, falling back by her sides. Elijah straightened, ready to back himself when Starla slowly turned around.

But she wasn't looking at him.

This didn't settle Elijah's silent fears because he knew that she wasn't done with him.

But in that moment in time, she was looking _over_ Elijah's shoulder and it wasn't until the second eldest Mikaelson brother turned around when he realized what or who she was looking at.

"Oh, no."

Klaus, who had heard the noise from the front room, was standing at the door, Stefan behind him. The hybrid looked like he had seen a ghost. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came from him as he stared at the sister he had been more than willing to in her coffin.

"What did you do, Elijah?" Klaus finally whispered, voice shaky.

"I did not mean to-"Elijah cut himself off, glancing at Kol and Starla."This was Damon's work."

Stefan and Klaus glanced at a still half conscious Damon on the ground.

Starla smiled, tilting her head, a cruel grin on her lips as she looked at the hybrid. Her gaze was anything but welcoming and Klaus was tempted to leave the room but knew that wouldn't keep her from him. Her eyes and attention had zeroed in on him and there was no way of getting away from Starla.

"Kol!" Klaus breathed, his face losing colour.

"Long time, _brother."_ Kol snarled, hands on Starla's hips again.

Starla's grin only widened, clearly pleased at Klaus' reaction.

"Hello, Nik."

* * *

 **1000+ Years Ago**

 **She was _starving._**

"Kol?!"

Legs unable to carry her any longer Starla dropped to her knees, exhausted but still alert. She let out a groan, her eyes hooded as she tried to get back up but was unable to. She had been wondering through the woods for hours, and now it was pitch black apart from the moon shining down. She cleared her throat, wiping the blood that was streaked on her face. She hadn't been the one to do that, it had been the dozen of villagers that she had slaughtered to feed her hunger. The screams echoed in her ears still, their struggles had caused bloody scratches on her face but they healed seconds later. She wiped at her face, trying to rid of the blood that was dripping from her dark hair. She looked down, a small smile on her face as a new feeling ran through her, the previous feeling of weakness going away, and this new feeling taking over.

A feeling of power.

It was...enchanting.

"KOL!... _ **BROTHER!**_ " Starla yelled out, standing up on shaky legs, her vision hazy.

"How could you do this? How could you do this your son?"

Starla, forcing herself to move forward, in the direction of the voice. As she did, she looked out for Kol, gasping at how well she could hear. She stumbled forward, her eyes widening in relief when she saw her family hut. She listened out, expecting to hear Kol's voice but instead heard Klaus' and her mother's. As she did, a frown appeared on her face. Her mother had lied to them their entire lives, had humiliated them, including Mikael. Starla never felt angry, she didn't feel much of anything, but at that moment, she only had one thought in mind. She was stronger now, and more powerful, this had only encouraged the demons that had been dancing in her head since birth.

"Niklaus, I did not do this to hurt you. I did it to protect y-"

"DO NOT TALK ANYMORE!"

As Starla walked towards the hut, she heard the sound of struggling and moans of pain coming from her mother becoming louder with each step she took.

"Ni-Niklaus, p-please."

 _He's killing her. He's killing mother._

Starla didn't attempt to make a move, she just stood outside the hut, listening intently. She had never felt anything towards her mother, towards any of her family really, apart from something in the back of her mind that kept her from hurting her father and Kol. She didn't feel compassion so at that moment, she just stood and listened. She had lost track of Kol during her hunger and they somehow separated in the forest. Her family had been scattered recently since the revelation of Esther's affair. Her father had went off on a rampage and in doing so their mother had done a spell that kept Klaus' wolf side hidden, something that only angered him. Rebekah and Elijah had also been missing for the past while, no doubt still sticking with Klaus. She had always known that Klaus had been different, that there had been a reason as to why Mikael had hated him but she had never really paid attention to Klaus, instead she spent most of her time with Kol or their father.

Now she knew why.

 _Father will kill him. He now has a reason to kill him._ Starla thought and at this she just bit her lip. _Oh, well. He does have the right to._

"You ruined everything!"

Starla was broken out of her thoughts after Klaus' yell then she heard the sound of feet coming closer. She jumped back, hiding in the shadows when she saw Klaus leave. He looked tense. Now that his anger was gone he looked traumatized. He didn't notice her, too involved in his thoughts as he trailed towards the forest, no doubt on the look for Rebekah.

"'Bekah? Elijah?" Starla heard him call as he ventured deeper into the woods.

Starla waited until he was out of sight before she made her way into the hut, wiping her bloody hands on her dress as she entered. As soon as she stepped inside, her eyes landed on her mother who was sprawled on the ground, her face pale.

"Mother..."Starla sighed, chewing on her bottom lip, tilting her head as she stood over her Esther."Luck is just not on your side, is it?"

Starla stood there for a long while, staring at her mother before she suddenly kneeled down. She reached out and brushed her mother's hair out of her face, noticing the bruising around her neck, the imprints of Klaus' fingers, showing just how angry he had been. A moment of silence passed when suddenly, the sound of a heartbeat echoed in her ears. It was strong and it was not her own. She frowned, eyes trailing over her mother until she realized that it was her mother's heartbeat. It was slightly weak but still strong enough to show that her mother was wounded, but that she would survive.

Klaus had not killed her.

"Starla...is that you?" Her mother mumbled, eyes fluttering open.

She didn't answer, just watched her mother. Esther's eyes opened fully and she inhaled sharply, bringing air back into her lungs."Niklaus...he tried to kill me."

"He can never do anything right."Starla said, voice monotone as she kneeled over her mother."Father is right, it is shocking that Niklaus is still standing."

"Help me, please."Esther begged, hand reaching out for her youngest daughter."If I get to my spell books I can help myself heal quicker. Your brother…he knocked me over in the struggle and I am wounded."

Starla looked at her mother's hand then the blood on her clothing, proving that she had been wounded during the fall then her eyes flickered back to the hand reaching out for her. She raised her own hand which was still coated with now dry blood and reached out for her mother, who was pale, slightly shaking. Her mother smiled softly at her youngest daughter, eyes wide with pain. She would survive, but was wounded. Not severely but her mother always used her magic to heal them if they got harmed. Her mother was ghostly pale, shaking like a leaf and reaching out for help, whispers falling from her lips.

"Starla."

Starla was still reaching out, the tips of her bloody fingers brushing her mothers.

"My daughter….help me stand, I beg of you. I can't alone."

Starla smiled widely, and this caused Esther to return it. The youngest Mikaelson daughter reached out with her hand once again.

"Of course, mother. As you wish."

But instead of grabbing her mother's one to help her up, she suddenly cupped it over her mouth to muffle her screams while her other hand covered her nose to stop her from breathing. Esther's eyes widened fearfully, screams muffled by the hand covering her mouth. Her chest rose as she tried to suck air into her lungs but due to the hand covering her nose it was impossible. Starla's face, as always, showed no emotion but a smile as she looked down at her mother, watching as she squirmed and fought to get free but was helpless against Starla's strength. Her hands tried to pry away Starla's from her face but was, once again, powerless.

"You know, mother, I think turning us into vampires may be the first thing you have ever done that I approve of. Living forever, having power, speed and strength."Starla whispered, leaning closer, smiling when her mother's screams got louder but were still muffled."I promise that Kol and I will enjoy every second of it. I don't think I can say the same thing for the people that we come across."

 _Stop. Help me._ Starla read in Esther's eyes, but she just continued to stare at her mother slowly losing her life.

"Shhh, mother. It won't be long now."

When Starla began to heard Esther's heartbeat begin to weaken she leaned down and planted a kiss to her forehead, pressing down harder on her nose.

"I bet you are wondering why?"Starla hums, pressing down harsher on her mother's nose."Just know that this is for father and Kol."

"Don't worry, I will take care of Kol. Just like i always do. I am sure that once I tell him we will celebrate with such...joy _."_ Esther's eyes began to close reluctantly and Starla hummed to herself."While Niklaus will have to live with the fear that Rebekah and Elijah will one day fight out what he thinks he did and leave him. That will be my present to Kol, I think."

Then slowly she began to let go just as Esther's heart stopped and her struggles became non-existent.

She was dead.

Starla pulled her hand away, listening out just in case her mother had, once again, survived but when moments passed, it was clear that she hadn't. The youngest Mikaelson sister watched Esther for a long while, committing the act to memory with a pleased look on her face.

"Goodbye, mother."

With those final words, she stood up and wiped off her dress before she turned and skipped out of the hut, once again calling out for her brother, leaving her mother's lifeless body behind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and if you did, please leave a review if you want to read more.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	6. Failure To Communicate

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I really need them in order to continue because they are what keep me updating. Without them, I just don't see me continuing because they encourage me. So, please, if you want to read more of this story, all I need is a few words from you. I cannot begin to tell you how much they mean to me and how quickly I begin writing when I read them.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five** **—** **Failure To Communicate**

" **Brother!"**

Twelve year old Starla grinned to herself as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the forest, calling out for her brother. Her teal eyes sparkled in mischievous and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she imagined Kol's reaction to the surprise that she had for him. Starla slowed down when she reached the lake, where her brother was standing at, pebbles in his hand. He had a bitter look on his face which had been caused when Klaus had, once again, refused to allow Kol to join in on the gift he and Elijah had been making for Rebekah's birthday. Starla didn't understand why he took it so personally, but she _knew_ that she had to stop him from frowning because she preferred his smile.

He was no fun when he was bitter.

"Kol."

Her fifeteen and a half year old brother turned around and his eyes lost some darkness when they landed on his sister."There you are!"He sighed, running closer to her, stopping in front of her."Where did you run off to?"

Starla tilted her head and offered him a grin, swaying back and forth."I got a present for you."

"I wondered what you had behind your back."Kol chuckled, attempting to see what she had in her hands, but Starla didn't let him."What is it?"

"You can have it on one condition."She firmly said and when he nodded, she continued."You only get it if you stop being... _upset._ I don't like it."

Starla didn't _feel_ much of anything, instead, she ignored it. But she understood what feelings were, she could read other people easily. When someone was happy it meant that they smiled, when someone was upset, they looked like they were in pain. She had seen it before. She had seen Klaus upset whenever Mikael beat him but she didn't get the urge to run to him like Rebekah did. Instead, whenever something happened to others around her, it was the _closest_ she got to feeling anything. She liked seeing Klaus being beaten because he wasn't kind to Kol like he was his other siblings. Other than that, Starla couldn't find it in herself to feel anything when others did. But when Kol was upset, when Kol wasn't smiling Starla _knew_ that she had to stop it.

She didn't know why, but it was her _job_ as Kol's ' _little star_ ' to make him shine again. She would do what she had to do in order to make him shine again.

"All right."Kol nodded and he then grinned at her."Better?"

"It'll do. For now. You can have your gift now."

Kol sat down on the grass, leaning back against the tree as he waited. Grinning, Starla let him see what she had been hiding by handing it to him. Well, she dumped it in his hands. It had been heavy to carry while running through the forest. Her small hands were slightly red and irritated because she had scraped them on a branch after dropping it onto her foot. Kol, letting out a gasp, picked it up and released a shocked laugh. Starla watched the emotions appear on his face as he gazed at his present, and although she couldn't feel them herself, she understood what they were. Kol was smiling and his eyes were dancing with laughter, which meant one thing.

He was happy.

"This...This is-"

"Ayana's spellbook?"Starla finished, a large smile appearing on her face because she knew by the look on his face that Kol was far from upset now. Because of that, Starla let her smile widen.

Kol let his hand move over the front of the old book, biting his lip as he imagined the spells that were inside."Where did you find it? How did you find it? Not even mother herself has seen it."

"That doesn't matter and how I found it doesn't matter."Starla said, crawling into Kol's lap. He instantly wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her back against his chest. The two looked over the symbols on the front of the book for a moment before she spoke again.

"You said that both mother and Ayana has never taught you more than a simple spells and I know that you don't like that. You only know a handful and it isn't fair. So, after Niklaus was mean to you today, I thought that you would like to try out a new spell _and_ that you could experiment on our brother."

After Kol perked up in interest at the thought of torturing their brother, Starla looked up at her brother with a smile."You can now chose any spell you want. They are all yours."

"What if Ayana finds out?"

She shook her head, placing her head on Kol's shoulder as he began to look through the book, his expression one of excitement as the countless of spells met his eyes.

"She won't. I won't let that happen."

Kol chuckled at how sincere she sounded but he knew that she wouldn't allow Ayana to find out, even if she had to enforce it herself. He leaned down and kissed Starla's cheek, smirking at her when she grinned up at him before she turned back to his new spellbook.

"What would I do without you, sister?"

* * *

" **You're a bad brother, Niklaus."**

Klaus met Starla's gaze as she began to stalk towards him slowly."How about we sit down and talk about this?"He asked, keeping his voice as firm as he could before he gestured to the still daggered Rebekah and Finn." **All** of us. That was what i've been wanting to do. I didn't want it to be like this."

Klaus offered his youngest sister a look of peace, eyeing Starla carefully as she glanced towards her daggered siblings. Her own dagger was in her hands, and she twirled it around her fingers as she thought. Elijah stood quietly, his hands behind his back while Damon, now on his feet, just watched with amusement. Klaus' look was one of both shame and slight fear. If it had been one sibling undaggered, he could have handled it but he was ganged up upon. Elijah and Kol looked like they just wanted to lunge at him and tear him apart. But Starla was a different story. She didn't look angry, in fact, like always, she was unreadable. She was worse than all of them put together and it was easier to tread carefully with her.

"You are nothing but a liar." Kol sneered, his jaw clenching angrily."You cannot even admit that you dagger us because you are a controlling bastard!"

"Believe what you want but it is the truth."Klaus replied coldly to Kol."I did not want to keep you in coffins but I was given no choice! I do what I must!"

"Nik?"

The hybrid raised his head when Starla spoke. He glanced at Kol, who looked murderous, before he said."Yes, sister?"

Starla stepped closer to her hybrid brother, a soft smile curving at her lips. Her teal eyes sparkled with something that Klaus couldn't read but when moments went by and she didn't attack, he didn't care. He winced slightly when Starla raised her hand because he had been expecting her to attempt to claw out his eyes like last time but instead she cupped his cheek almost fondly. He looked up, meeting Kol's hard eyes before he settled his gaze on Starla. He let out a sigh of relief, his mind settling when he realized that she wasn't attacking him. On the other side of the room, Damon was watching in a curious manner. Klaus had actually looked _shaken_ when he had seen that Starla was out of her coffin, that she was awake. All of them, apart from Kol, had looked at her as if she were a walking nightmare.

Damon hadn't seen that look on Klaus' face ever since he had came face to face with Mikael.

"Brother?"

Klaus snapped to attention when Starla spoke."Yes?"

The fake smile dropped and Starla's expression darkened. Everyone, apart from Kol who was looking with amusement, suddenly felt cold.

"I am a liar, but I do not like to be lied to. Do not insult me."She stated calmly before she raised her hand that held the dagger then with one quick move, she stabbed Klaus in the neck with it.

"Do not make that mistake again."Starla turned her head towards Elijah."The both of you."

"Sister! That is quite enough!" Elijah yelled.

Shoving a convulsing Klaus aside and leaving Elijah to clear her mess up, Starla grabbed Kol's hand and began to lead him out of the room.

"He comes after us again, i'll make him eat his own eyes." Starla said with a small smile before she disappeared.

Kol smirked down at Klaus on his way, a look of sick pleasure on his face as he watched his hybrid brother choke all while trying to pull out the dagger. Careful not to step in the pool of blood, he stepped over his brother, looking back as Elijah kneeled down and tended to Klaus. He pulled out the dagger and allowed Klaus to take some of his blood in order to heal himself.

"They are going back in their coffins. I don't care what-"

"We'll show ourselves around."They heard Kol say and this didn't gain a reaction until he added."I want to see our new home. I wonder what the people are like, sister."

"Let's go and see for ourselves."

This caught Elijah's attention and he jumped up."Starla! Kol! Where are you both g-"

Before Elijah could speak the sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the Mikaelson mansion. His eyes widened and he shook his head, a look of dread on his face. He shook his head again wildly his face going pale as he imagined what his staved siblings would do once they even saw sight of a human. Their childlike glee in torturing those they preyed upon had become infamous around the world, and Elijah would be damned if he allowed it to take place in the home he called home. Starla and Kol would slaughter their way through the entire town before sunrise came and that would only be the start of their hell before they made their way out of Mystic Falls. They couldn't be bargained with, bought or threatened to stop their actions and although he hated it, Elijah agreed with Klaus.

The only way to stop them was to dagger them.

"They'll...They'll kill anything in their path."Elijah whispered, running a hand over his face."We must stop them."

"..and dagger them." Klaus added, standing up.

Damon turned to Elijah, pursing his lips.

"Yeaahhh…i don't think i'm up for a suicide mission."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I will try to make the next one longer _if_ I get some reviews. **

**So, if you would like to read more of this story, please leave a few words in the box below.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. I've Got You

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from you. Reviews are what keep this story going so if you want more please leave a review. I hope you like the new chapter. I'm sorry that this took so long.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six—I've Got You**

 **Present**

" **Back in my day manners were expected. Especially towards those who were of a high order."**

Starla paused for a moment, blinking down innocently at the young woman trying to fight against her."It seems as though the new century does not believe in that any longer? Do you agree?"

The response she got were desperate attempts to flee and, as if that angered her, Starla pushed down on the young girl's head harder, fingers fisting tighter around her blonde hair, moving her head back and forth to increase the damage. Starla pulled the blonde up, who panted and gasped for breath, eyes wide fearfully. Bloody tears and severe scratches were all that was left. Starla hummed, turning the blonde's head towards her, teal eyes trailing over her features before she gasped herself, a wide smile appearing on her face. The blonde's chest rose and fell as she tried to get air back into her lungs as Starla observed her. Her free hand came up, grasping her chin in order to keep her in place. Tears of fear followed the bloody ones as she, hazy, tried to focus on something other than her attacker.

"Well, forgetting the scratches, my love, you look just like my sister. _Rebekah._ "Starla said in a whisper, loosening her grip a little.

"Such a beauty my sister is. _Just_... _like_... _you._ "

The youngest Mikaelson sister stared at the blonde, picturing her as Rebekah for a second before she, with all her strength, smashed her face into another mirror, holding down harder on her blonde head as the glass embedded itself into her skin and her large blue eyes.

Several mirrors lay shattered, streaked with blood around the store. She ground her teeth together, easily dodging her flailing hands that were trying to hold onto something to help herself, but it was no use. Starla rolled her eyes and held the blonde's hands behind her back as she continued to fight, tutting with a shake of her head. The blonde hadn't been nice to Starla and Kol at all when they had entered her store, Mystic Merit, just before it was due to shut. She had been confused too considering their clothing but had assumed that they had been at a dance but when she had seen the blood dripping from their chin, her confusion had turned into worry. She had tried to escape when they had acted normal and had went to search for clothes, but had been caught by Starla.

" _Are you misbehaving, Star?"_

The Original sister in question snapped her head towards towards the dressing room and answered with a teasing tone."Me? Never."Starla smiled when her brother laughed before she added."Was I supposed to wait for you, brother?"

" _Nonsense."_ Her brother replied from behind the door, another laugh following." _Why spend time on one while there are an entire town filled with playthings? Carry on but do make sure to pick out something for yourself. I will not have my sister looking anything less than exquisite."_

"As you wish."She grinned, licking blood from her thumb with a contented hum."I shall just finish up here."

Starla, out of the two of them, creeped her out more than Kol, who had just shook his head with a laugh when he witnessed his sister lunge for the young girl before he had disappeared to where the male clothes were. Yes, she was scared of Kol but Starla was terrifying. Mostly because she looked innocent and sweet. And the fact that she was a _woman_ and people rarely expected such horrible actions from one because they were meant to nurture. Starla was cold, ruthless and seemed to _enjoy_ how the blonde tried to run from her. She _seemed_ to gainsome pleasure when she had hit the young girls' face into a mirror while she had screamed for mercy, begging her to just let her go and take everything she wanted.

Starla had reacted with nothing but with want to watch the _emotions_ play out with the girl despite unable to relate to any of them. She hadn't reacted when she had witnessed glass slicing through her victim's eye or when her screams had died out because small shards of glass had gotten stuck in her throat.

But Starla had continued to do it nevertheless despite the fact that she could _not_ enjoy or feel remorse for it.

It was all because she _could_ do it.

Starla could not feel emotions but she understood the definition of pain and happiness. People smiled when they were happy and people cried when they were upset. But she chose to inflict pain because that gained more reaction from the other person. She had learned how to _read_ emotions while growing up, and found that she preferred to have no humanity when she had witnessed different emotions from others.

She learned from inflicting pain onto others. As if she were a pupil.

The blonde, dying slowly, was convinced that she had just met the devil. Her eyes, _her beautiful eyes,_ were lifeless.

In that moment, knowing that her life was going to be no longer in a matter of moments, happily welcomed death with open arms.

"No more fighting?"

Starla shook her head again, frowning, staring down at the girl who was close to death. The glass stuck in her throat was blocking her wind pipe and restricting her breath faster by the second."No wonder you aren't doing so well. Customer service is not your forte, isn't it, love?"

A sharp hoarse inhale came from the blonde before Starla grabbed a shard of glass and, with one quick movement, the Original swiped the sharp glass across the blonde's throat. She grinned to herself, wiping blood from her face as while she licked her fingers, tossing aside the sharp glass. It landed on top of the other shards which some were streaked with blood due to Starla's actions. She stood up, stepping over the blonde's body and the shattered glass before making her way towards the racks of clothes. As she looked through them the brunette soon got bored and her eyes caught sight of the jewellery. She took a step back from the racks and walked over to where her attention had been drawn too.

Starla's fingers caught hold of a necklace that was dangling from the hook next to the others. A gold dimond star necklace in fact and she decided that she wanted it.

"Mine."Starla whispered, smile on her lips."I want it."

The Original yanked the star necklace from it's hook before she put it on, smiling in the mirror when she looked at herself.

"What about this one?"

Starla turned around at the sound of her brother who was coming out of the changing room, putting on a jacket. In his hand on a hanger was a simple lace black and red dress that he had picked out from a rack on his journey into the dressing room. He knew better than to get her to try it on before she had killed the young girl, the dress would have been ruined.

Tearing her gaze from the mirror, Starla looked around, fingers toying with the star around her neck. Her smile widened when she saw her brother who was dressed similar to the men she had passed on the street earlier.

"Aren't you a handsome devil, my brother?"

"You flatter me and you are right. Just like you are always the most beautiful woman in the room."He responded, stepping over the body and glass as he walked towards her, reaching out."I like this one. It's red and black, you're favourites. Why don't you put it on and we will continue our exploring?"

Starla let her eyes trail over the dress, as if processing it before she met Kol's gaze."Will it please you if I do?"

"I like it, I think that nobody would look better with it on."Kol replied, hand grabbing her fingers that were playing with her new necklace and he kissed the top of her hand before turning her back towards the mirror. He brought the dress up to her body and smiled at their reflection."But if you do not approve we can always find another to meet your wants."

"If I wear it may we go find a virgin afterwards?"She asked him, already starting to remove the dress she had been wearing for the past century."They scream when I tell them to."

Kol met her eyes in the mirror, silently agreeing to her words. Kol had been known for playing with his victims, bringing them close to the sweet relief of death when they begged only to keep them alive to traumatize them further. She grinned up at him, accepting the dress he had picked out for her."Just like you do, brother. I like it when you scream."

"In pleasure or pain, sister?" Kol challenged, zipping up the back of her new dress after she put it on.

"You do have your ways."

"Nonsense. I'd never hurt you."She shook her head, defiant.

"You are charming, sister."

Charmed, Kol kissed the top of her head, grabbing her hand before he began to lead her towards the exit, not wanting to waste time, only stopping when she told him that she hadn't put on footwear. He knew that their siblings would be looking for them and he would be damned if he or Starla spent another century in a box. Starla quickly slipped on the pumps that he had placed near the mirror before she followed him, catching his hand again. As they left the store, his earlier words replayed in her head again and she smiled wickedly before she spoke her thoughts.

"Not unless you asked me to, of course."

* * *

 **1000+ Years Ago**

" **Kol?"**

The Mikaelson brother in question looked up at the whisper of his name to see Starla slowly walking towards him, her head tilted and a look of wonder in her eyes. Her long dark hair flew around her as she fastened her pace as she made her way towards him, her eyes widening, as if realizing that something was wrong just by the look in his eyes. She had become almost a master at figuring out emotions even if she couldn't read them. When she wasn't looking at him, learning from his body language or by his mood, his seventeen year old sister usually sat by him as he carved, watching the villagers run around, observing quietly, taking everything in.

And while she watched them, he watched her.

She, despite being somewhat empty with emotions, was fascinating.

"Sister-"

Starla cut him off, her eyes narrowing."You're not smiling. You always smile when you see me."She said, gesturing at his bloodshot eyes before she asked."Why have you been crying?"

"People, even myself, express sadness when something upsetting has happened. Like today." Kol responded, angrily wiping at his eyes.

Even now Starla did have trouble connecting emotions. In their family when one was upset they got angry so tears was something that she had rarely encountered. And Kol rarely cried, not since he had been a child, not since Starla. He had usually cried because he had always been alone, but when Starla was born, he was no longer alone. She had never seen him cry and it confused her even more. Today was an exception, a large one because his brother, his youngest sibling had died at the hands of the beasts. Little Henrik, the only brother he got along with, the second sibling that he hadn't resented.

"Is this because of Henrik?"Starla asked, sitting in front of him.

When he nodded, she asked."Is that why you ran away? So that nobody will see you?"

"Father won't let anyone cry, he will punish me. Even today."Kol answered with another nod. Starla just chewed on her bottom lip, playing with her fingers."Do you not wish to cry? You saw Niklaus bring his body to the hut, too."

Starla just blinked, processing his question.

She had seen her brother run towards their home with Henrik's body. She had watched as he fell to his knees, pull his legs to his chest and shed tears, looking like a lost boy while Rebekah embraced him. She had watched as their mother broke into tears as she begged their witch friend to return him to life. Starla had stood and watched her family, including Kol break down when they realized that their youngest Mikaelson would not be living anymore. Starla couldn't cry. She didn't fall to her knees with greif, she did not shed a tear. She had held Henrik in her arms, played with him and hadn't been harsh with him as she was with their other siblings because he had been nice to Kol. He was no threat to Kol so she paid him attention when Henrik came up to Kol but other than that, she felt nothing towards him.

"Star?"

"No."She simply replied with a small smile, shaking her head."I know that I should because our family, including you, have lost someone dear but I do not wish to cry. I wish that you would stop crying because I understand that it hurts you and I wish that I could do something to fix it. Can I do anything, brother? I prefer it when you smile, I enjoy that."

Grabbing Starla's hand in his larger one, Kol shook his head, leaning back against the tree."There is nothing that anyone can do but try and deal with this."

"You will overcome this. I will make sure of it. I will do anything to make you smile again."Starla promised, moving closer to her brother until their knees were touching."At least it was not you or I. Or father."

"And that is why I adore you so."

Starla smiled at her brother who, despite his sadness, smiled back at her. He adored her. She could be cruel and harsh due to her being unable to express emotion but she always looked after Kol. She always made sure to learn in order to attempt to understand _him_ , even though she couldn't feel it, she could pretend. She knew what he was feeling even though Starla, herself, couldn't feel it. Despite all of that she always put him first.

"Come, sister,"Kol whispered, opening his arms."I only need you."

With a grin, she crawled into his lap, where she belonged.

Then, like she had witnessed others do to those who were upset, Starla wiped Kol's tears away and wrapped her arms around him. She heard him let out a long sign, one of contentment and knew that she had done something right. Kol's own arms enveloped her and he buried his face into her neck after kissing her temple affectionately. Starla smiled to herself, knowing that she had learned something new that day, how to comfort others despite not feeling sadness herself. She didn't care about comforting other people and would never do this to another person, but if Kol felt it and she could help, it was useful to her. Starla ran her fingers through his hair, hugging him to her all while wondering how long his sadness would last.

"I will fix it. I give you my word."

She just wanted him to smile again.

He had such a beautiful smile.

"You'll smile again."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you want more please** **leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	8. Colour Me In

**A/N A/N Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. Reviews are what keep this story going so if you want more please leave a review. I'm sorry that this took so long, i've been so busy with my personal life but i'm back I hope. Please forgive me, i'll try and update more.**

 **Anyway I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven—Colour Me In**

" **What is the rush? Why are you looking to dagger them again?"**

Damon frowned, looking at the daggers Elijah had clutched in his hand as he followed the Original down the street."Not that I have a problem with it, but it's against everything you stand for."

"I love my family and my loyalty will forever lie with them."Elijah said firmly, voice full of promise and emotion."But Starla and Kol should have never been released."

"Are they worse than your brother?"

"I can, at times, tame Niklaus. He is impulsive, yes, but he has his own...boundaries."Elijah responded to Damon, turning a sharp corner. He had no idea where he was going but he would search every part of the town until he found the two."Kol has no line he won't cross, he is the most wildest and unpredictable of us all and Starla...my sister has no emotions. The line between right and wrong to her is blurred. She can define emotions in words and she can also define right and wrong but she can't understand them because she cannot feel them."

"I assume Mikael hated her as much as he hated Klaus then?"

"Oh, Damon, you couldn't be any-more wrong."

"You said that she is the worst of you and Mikael hated Klaus not just because he wasn't his son but because he was a _monster_. He told us that himself."Damon said, looking confused, frowning."How is it different?"

He saw Elijah's hardened expression slightly soften as Damon's question brought up memories of his father first holding Starla.

But then his eyes became dark as he remembered the reason his father became harsh.

"Prior to my family coming to what was known as Mystic Falls my parents suffered the loss of a child."Elijah said softly, slowing his walking pace. He didn't look at Damon as he spoke, it was as if he was being taken back to when he first learned of his elder sister's fate."A daughter they had named Freya. She was lost to plague and my father was the one who grieved her most. She was everything to Mikael and when she died he became harsh and cold. Something that became slightly...less when Starla was born."

"What was different with her? What about Rebekah?"

"Rebekah he still favoured more than the rest of us, especially Niklaus. But, as you can see, Rebekah instantly favoured Niklaus more than father. Starla didn't."Elijah explained to Damon who quickly made sense of it as he remembered Starla's reaction to Klaus."Starla was born for Kol. She is the light in his sea of darkness. But Mikael, though harsh and cruel to everyone else, was completely besotted with her. Even after we turned and she became infamous. It was as if he were oblivious to it."

"How can she 'love' Mikael if she was born for Kol?"

"That is something I cannot explain. We have spoken about it countless of times, observed them but have not been able to find an answer."Elijah responded with a confused tone as he tried to make sense of his words."But what we are sure of is that if Starla had to choose between Kol and Mikael but she still had a small chance of saving them both she would still choose Kol. My brother is her entire world."

"But she cannot love."

"She knows that."Elijah stated, sounding as if he were close to losing his temper with Damon."Even Kol knows that if he digs deep enough but what you must remember is that she was _made for him._ His wish came true. He wished for someone to _love_ him until the world ended and even after that. Someone that would choose him over anyone else, that would understand him and only him. My brother got his wish."

"Are they…."Damon drifted off as he glanced at Elijah.

The elder Mikaelson brother suddenly stopped walking and he _hesitated_ before looking at Damon.

"She would never _want_ to share her light with anyone other than Kol. And my brother would never _want_ to share his star with anyone else because she shines for him and him alone."

Damon's eyes widened and his expression turned to one of confusion as he stared at Elijah. It was as if the subject of the two being _together_ was something that Elijah never thought about, as if he were used to it happening but he would never want anyone else outside his family to speak about it.

It was as if he saw Damon's question _impolite_ _._

As if Damon shouldn't speak of something he didn't understand.

"Now, come along. We cannot stand around while they are on the rampage."

* * *

 **Cadiz, Spain—1702**

" **Miss, please...please, just let us go."**

"Shhhhh. You do not talk unless I say."

Starla pushed the young woman back onto the floor, straddling her. She then gagged her after tearing a piece of clothing off of her dead husband that lay nearby. The woman began to squirm, trying to free herself of the clothing that Starla had tied around wrists above her head but she couldn't move. She screamed around her gag when Starla's vampire features came forward and she bit her wrist but didn't take any blood. She ignored the woman's whimpered as she sat up again, still straddling her. The woman spoke English, too, Starla had learned earlier.

"I like you. You scream. Do you like me?"

She nodded fearfully, hoping that if she would be let go if she kept Starla happy.

Starla's tongue ran along her teeth, eyes darkening."We're going to play a game."She said, tearing open the woman's shirt, showing her stomach."Kol and I play it sometimes. Do you think that you can play it better than him?"

The woman only sobbed, the sound muffled by the gag. She had been bound on the ground for a long time, having been forced to watch as Kol and Starla tortured her sister and husband. Her husband's body lay on the ground near her and her sister had been missing with Kol for a long time. She could hear screams of bloody murder coming from the back and each moment passed, she was sure that she would eventually welcome death. She had been left with Starla, who had been _keeping_ her waiting. Kol had actually asked Starla which one she had preferred and she had picked the wife. While Kol had dragged the sister into the back and had instantly started feeding from her, Starla had tortured her victim mentally first.

Now she was having her fun.

"You must be still!" Starla warned, pointing at her."I haven't played it with a human before. Kol picks virgins and we play with them. Their blood is... _untainted_. But Niklaus has been taking credit for my toys and I don't like that. So I am marking mine now."

Starla wiped up some blood from the bite wound with her finger and ran her bloody finger down the woman's arm, grinning when she flinched before she reached her stomach. She then, with the blood, traced an 'S'.

"S-T-A-"She paused, pouting when she messed up the middle of her name when the woman flinched, causing her to let out a whine. She smiled when she licked the bloody letter off before she traced it in blood again then continued."-R-L-A."

She then met the woman's eyes and took our her gag. She laughed, leaning down, nose brushing the woman's. She pulled put the gag and tossed it aside."What does that spell, love?"

When the woman didn't answer quick enough Starla snarled, smile turning into a sneer and she backhanded her across the face. The woman screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Starla with a fearful expression.

"What...does...that.. _spell?!_ "She hissed slowly, eyes turning blood red.

"S-Starla?"

"That's right."She nodded, smile returning.

" _Starla, Starla, Starla!_ That's me. Say it again."

"Starla. Starla."The Spanish woman whispered in a heavy accent panting heavily."Starla."

Starla's smile suddenly fell again and she tilted her head, chewing on her lip."I like it better when Kol says it. He makes me feel warm."She mumbled, eyes looking down at the woman as if she had offended her."You ruined it!"

Without warning, she cupped the woman's cheeks, pulled her head up, then hit it hard off the ground, killing her instantly. Starla sat on her for a few moments, fingers pressing down on the crack of her head which was bleeding harshly. She pulled her hand away, revealing her fingers that was dripping with blood. She sat up, licking her fingers, watching her latest victim. She sat there for a while, licking her hand clean before she lost interest. Starla then got up, but not after covering the woman's face with the fur nearby. She stood up on her feet, stepping over the dead woman and several others. They had also picked up victims nearby and had played with them, too.

She liked the screams.

She also liked watching Kol make them scream.

"KOL!"

A fraction of a second later, a gush of wind and a scream followed. Kol, letting go of the sister he had been torturing, observed the room as she fell to the ground. He smirked when he saw the wife Starla had picked on the ground, bound and marked.

"Yes, sister?"

Starla beckoned him over with a finger and he sauntered towards her, grin widening. But that grin fell when he saw the look on her face. He flashed towards her, pulling her into his arms when she let out an unhappy sound.

"Say my name."She said to him.

Kol did exactly that.

His lips brushed her ear when she pulled him closer, whispering what she wanted against her and when he did, her smile re-appeared on her face. She liked it when Kol said her name, it made a her stomach flutter even though she didn't truly understand what it meant. Kol's own grin returned when he saw her smile and his eyes flickered over to the woman who he, assumed, was the cause of Starla's mood. Starla had given more attention to her than she had the others they had killed. He brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked down at her, free fingers lifting her head from underneath her chin.

"Didn't you have any fun with yours?"

"She didn't say my name right."Starla replied with a pout."She pronounced the ' _a_ ' similar to a ' _u_ '."

Kol shook his head, glaring at the dead woman.

Since she didn't feel anything Starla didn't get angry, but she didn't like things _not_ going her way. She was very controlling in her own way. And since the woman, in her mind, had wronged her by pronouncing her name wrong, the name that Kol had _picked_ for her, Starla felt the need to protect it, to protect Kol. He head learned this after a young boy in their village, who had gotten her name wrong, had accidentally called her _Starlisa_. Starla had tried to drown him in a muddy puddle, causing his parents to restrain her. Mikael, who believed that his youngest daughter could do know wrong, had taken her side. He had declared war on their family but they had backed down, knowing of Mikael's reputation. He had run the family out of the village and nobody had bothered Starla after that.

Now her name was well known throughout the world. Starla Mikaelson was infamous.

Kol smiled against her, moving closer, his cheek resting against hers. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear in between mumbling her name once more. As he did Starla's smile grew and the fluttering returned to her stomach as Kol whispered into her ear, his large hands holding her possessively. She laughed against him, her eyes fluttering when he pressed a kiss just below her ear, earning a breathy sigh from his sister.

" _KOL! STARLA!"_

Kol's eyes snapped open and he reluctantly pulled away from Starla, who frowned at the sound of her brothers."The bastard is here and no doubt Elijah is following."

They turned around just in time for Klaus and Elijah to enter, the two looking disgusted as they looked around. Elijah sighed at them, pulling off his gloves and taking off his hat as he walked in further, shaking his head. Klaus glared at the two guilty parties, who just looked amused at their work.

"If you wanted to take part in our fun, brothers, you should have come earlier."

Klaus' glared darkened at Kol's words and he stepped forward angrily."This is no time for games, Kol. Do you realize what the both of you have done?"

Kol just chuckled and Starla smiled innocently at her elder brothers. Kol shook his head and walked backwards, hands held out, showing just how much fun he and Starla had."Come, come, brother!"He lazily purred, grabbing Starla's hand, spinning her around in a circle."There's always time for games!"

"We _do_ play the most delightful games."

"Now is not the time for games, sister."Elijah said in an aggravated tone. He walked over to Kol, gesturing to the dead bodies in a tired manner, years of trying to lead Starla and Kol down the right path showing in his expression."All of my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet _debauchery_ like this has led Father directly to us. I have warned you countless of times, Kol. I have warned you _both_ -"

Starla's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, a large smile on her face. She cut Elijah off by grabbing his hand before she forced him to face her."Father is here?"

"Yes. And he is causing havoc-"

"Where is he? I haven't seen him in so long."She laughed, shoving Elijah away without care and grabbing Kol's hand, leading him towards the exit."Come, brother, we must find Father."

But before she could even take a step, she was blocked by Klaus.

"No, sister."He shook his head again, crossing his arms over his chest and he glared down at her."We must leave. Mikael is very nearly upon us."

Starla, who did not understand the word no because nobody ever said it to her, tilted her head. Klaus stared back, refusing to back down. Kol saw her eyes darken and, knowing that she was about to lunge for her brother, he pulled her back, tightening his grip on her hand."Niklaus, if Mikael were upon us, i'm sure that you would be quite dead."

"Wouldn't that be a pity?" Starla spoke with a tone of amusement.

Klaus stepped closer to Starla, almost snapping at her. He had always hated how close she had been with Mikael and felt the need to shake her."I barely escaped! Father left the head of my horse on a _pike_ in the town square!"

"No wonder father does not like you, Niklaus."Starla started with a grin, shaking her head with a tut."You always feel the need to complain. Men stay and fight. You, on the other hand, choose to run. This proves that you are not a man. It proves that you are the same _bastard_ you've always been. That is why he hates you so."

Klaus suddenly reached out and grabbed Starla, fingers locking around her throat, and before she could react he shoved her up against the wall nearest him.

"There will be a time when you will no longer overpower me, brother."

Klaus offered Starla a grin, one filled with malevolence but there were still traces of hurt in his eyes."That time isn't now. Sleep well, sister."

Kol let out a growl, about to lunge for him but was grabbed by Elijah who looked unamused by the bickering. Starla didn't seem bothered by Klaus' actions, she just laughed as he pinned her against the wall, amused that he, after hundreds of years, was still so sensitive. She showed no sign of pain as Klaus lifted her up against the wall by her throat, and when he reached into his coat and pulled out a dagger, she just glared at him.

"I won't be asleep for long, Niklaus. Do you wish to take this risk?"

"As long as you remain loyal to our father, sister, then yes."

Kol shouted in protest as Klaus drove the dagger into Starla's heart, who, despite the discomfort, just smiled at her favourite brother as she began to desiccate.

A smile that told him that they wouldn't be apart forever.

Kol fought against his brother, eyes on Starla as Klaus lifted her into his arms."SISTER!"

"I'm sorry, brother, but since it looks like you won't come willingly, I must take action. It is for your own good."

A moment later Kol felt a sharp pain in his chest and he drowned in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you would like to see more of Starla and Kol please leave a review.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen with these two and i'll try to add it in.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	9. In This World

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot.**

 **Please keep them coming because they keep this story going and encourage me to update more. So if you want to read more of this story please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight—In This World**

 **Kol Mikaelson was infamous.**

His name struck both fear and respect throughout the world. He was known for showing no mercy and for his reputation as a complete and utter _monster_. He had slaughtered thousands just for the fact that he had been _bored_. But he was also known for caring for one other person and that was Starla. Kol was cold hearted, yes, but that did not mean he did not _feel_ something that others would define as _love_.

His first and _only_ love was Starla.

She was his entire world and he had burned cities, made thousands suffer, and had bathed her in blood to prove that. He had taken care of her as a child and taught her spells that only the two knew. The two had a bond that was, in fact, _magical_ and he would never let anyone threaten that. When he had found out about her not being able to feel emotions it did not make him love her any less. It had, in face, made him love her more because she was even more special. She needed him just as much as he needed her. He had sat her down as a child and helped her define the emotions she couldn't feel.

Her smile made his chest ache and her eyes, her _rare teal eyes_ that held so much wickedness and darkness made him want to kneel before her and her _touch_ made him want to kill the entire world just to make sure that they were alone.

They would dance underneath the only light they needed—the stars.

He _adored_ her.

And, even though she couldn't _feel_ that adoration, he knew that she could _define_ that by his actions and words.

He knew she did the same.

Starla couldn't feel those emotions he felt but they were _bonded_ by something much greater than love.

Something much more powerful and meaningful. Something he couldn't define.

She loved him, he knew that.

She couldn't feel it or express it in ways he could but he _felt_ it. She took care of him in ways he couldn't, she tore people apart who crossed him, she protected him and if she had to she would _die_ for him.

Starla curled around him at night and they whispered what they would spend their eternity doing, she had listened to him whenever he felt alone as a child and she had happily chased him through their forest. They had what others dreamed of, what they would give anything for. In one thousand years, she had only given herself to him and him alone. Yes, Kol had played with others to amuse himself but Starla was the only one he ever _shined_ with, who he felt anything for.

He felt **everything** with her.

She was a star that only **shined** for him.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **Kol, Starla, are you quite done? We must leave soon."**

Childish laughing was his response along with the sound of hungry moans. He turned around to see Kol and Starla laying on the ground, looking up at the stars, holding hands as they bit into the wrists of the man they had fed from. They were laying on their backs, heads resting on top of the man as they fed from his wrist while they stared up at the stars. They looked peaceful. Elijah crossed his arms over his chest, turning from the cart and gave them both a glare. Their laughing quickly stopped and they sighed in exasperation and sat upright. Starla giggled up at her second eldest brother, long brown hair falling in her face as she pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on them"

"Don't be so mean, Elijah."Starla scolded with a pout before she looked up at the stars."The stars are beautiful tonight."

Dropping the man's wrist, Kol turned onto his stomach, resting his head on top of his hands that were resting on top of the half dead man. He stared at his sister with a longing smile and whispered."The stars aren't the only thing that is beautiful tonight, sister."

"Am I still beautiful when bathing in blood, brother?" Starla asked, blinking innocently.

"Of course." Kol purred, lips curving up into a grin.

While they smiled at each-other behind them, Rebekah, Klaus, and Finn had quickly finished feeding on the driver's companions and were dragging the bodies to the cart.

"Kol! Starla! I will not tell you again."

"Do not command me!"Starla cried out at her second eldest brother."I'm bored of this!"

"Oh, bother, Elijah!"Kol huffed, fangs extracting as he lifted up the man's wrist."Is all of this _truly_ necessary?"

Elijah gave another frustrated sigh."Brother, sister, the road is a major thoroughfare. If the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael."

"I haven't seen father in a long time."Starla sighed, toying with Kol's fingers before she sank her fangs back into her victim.

Pouting in an upset manner, Rebekah stalked over to her sister who was still feeding as she said."We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow. Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?"

"No." Starla shook her head, finally finishing her feeding, narrowing her eyes, confused."Why? He'd never want me to fear him."

While Kol just nodded with a small smile the rest ignored her. They had never accepted how close she was with her father, mainly Klaus because it always ended up in arguments.

"I should say yes, sadly."Finn answered, leaning against the cart, unamused.

Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance, shaking his head, not in the mood to deal with more protests."Finn, _please_."Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was petting the carriage driver's horse, expression telling his brother he needed his help while Rebekah glared at Elijah."Niklaus?"

"Do we have _any_ idea where we're running to next?"Rebekah asked.

Kol and Starla, finished with their victim, stood and walked toward their siblings. Their hands found each-other as Kol led his sister behind him.

"Why not just do what we've _all_ thought of doing?"Kol said, pausing to look over their expressions before he cried out." _Split up!"_

Starla came up behind her brother, the their faces streaked with blood, and hooked her arms with Kol."I second that.. All this wiping up behind ourselves is dull, brother. I want to _live_. Besides, I miss father. I don't see why I cannot see him. I'm sure he misses me. I'm his favorite and considering how you are all going out of your way to run from him I can see why."

"He'll kill us all, sister."

" _You,_ brother _,_ not us." Starla smiled over at Elijah before she grinned up at Kol, nuzzling his neck."I wouldn't allow anyone to harm Kol."

Elijah, clearly not fond of their plan, winced as he continued to cover up their victims.

Klaus, seeing his brother's frustration and actually against the idea, finally spoke up and joined his siblings in their debate."We swore a vow!"

"Your vows haunt us more than Father himself!"Kol shouted, losing his temper. He was not happy about putting himself and his sister at risk with every step they took, that wasn't a life he wanted for them."At least he can't chase us all. Father would never harm Starla, you all know that better than anything else. I say we take our chances."

"That may be, Kol, but we stick together as one. We made a vow."Elijah said.

"I did not vow anything with the bastard. Father's entire world has shattered because of mother's mistake and now you have seperated us."Starla smiled harshly at Klaus, eyes narrowing, head resting on Kol's shoulder."Besides, we have our own, don't we, brother?"

"Yes, we do. A vow which has yet to be enforced since we were pulled into yours." Kol said, glaring at Klaus."Splitting up is going to serve us more good than bad. I say we split up today and perhaps in a few years we may reunite. Starla and I will be just fine, _**better**_ , in fact without you all."

Finn, looking torn between the two sides, hesitated before speaking."Perhaps Kol is right."

Kol and Starla laughed in relief before the male vampire held out his arm in thanks."Thank you, Finn! Yeah, I've always said, "Oldest is the most intelligent-"

"Stop talking!"

"Don't be so rude."Starla glared at her eldest brother before she turned in Kol's arms and smiled up at her brother. His angry expression quickly turned to a teasing smile as she stood on her tip toes, fingers wiping blood from his skin."I don't want him to stop talking. He does it so well when he puts his mouth to better use."

"And what might may be, darling?"

Starla licked blood from her fingers before she leaned closer, lips brushing his ear as she breathed."Whispering sweet nothings underneath the moon, my brother."

The two pulled back and met eyes.

The silence didn't last long because a moment later they began to laugh loudly, hands tangling together as they began to whisper. Their laughter only got louder when Kol's forehead rested against Starla's, his smile growing when they began to dance around the now dead man they had been feeding from. While Rebekah's expression slightly softened at their closeness, Elijah and her brothers seemed annoyed at the fact that they took nothing seriously.

Finished with the two and knowing they had slipped into their own world, Finn turned to Elijah with a pleading expression, words desperate."I take no joy in our assent, but I _do_ wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If we _divide_ -

"No, brother."Elijah cut in, shaking his head firmly, pointing at Klaus."Niklaus is right. We made a vow."

He looked at Kol, Starla and Finn for a moment before moving so he was standing in the middle of his siblings.

"Family above all."

Elijah turned to a tired Klaus, ignoring the twins as they sighed and protested.

"Always and forever."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each-other before smiling.

Their dancing coming to a halt because of Elijah's words. Kol and Starla looked at them before shaking their heads, turning from their siblings.

"Don't worry, brother, it won't last long."

* * *

 **Present—The Grill**

" **No, no….much better."**

" _...if you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy, nothing else would matter in the world today..."_

"Poor thing. She broke her heel."

"Yes, she did. It only made it funnier when she fell and cracked her head open."

Starla pouted, leaning over the young woman she had killed, brushing her hair from her face."Her shoes were pretty, brother. I wanted them."

Kol offered her a soothing grin and he held out his hand, smile widening when she eagerly slipped her smaller one into his larger one and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Kol pulled her close, lips brushing her temple when her pout returned as she looked down at the broken heel again. He sighed, leading her over to the bar slowly, stepping over their victims as they walked.

"They look cheap, love. The wouldn't _deserve_ being worn by your feet."Kol smiled, pulling out a stool for her before he walked around the bar.."The ones you are wearing are much prettier. A queen deserves the best. Especially my queen."

Starla's smile returned at her brother's words and her eyes shined at him as she sat down at the bar, just across from her brother who was now standing behind it. He picked up a glass and set it down in front of her before he poured her a drink too but only a quarter because he knew she wasn't that fond of alcohol. It made her tongue tingle she would always say. Kol popped a rainbow colored umbrella into her drink, making her giggle before he poured his own, filling it up to the top because he really needed it after their massacre.

"You do say the sweetest things to me, brother."

"Only for you, darling."Kol responded, taking a sip from his drink, his eyes playful."But don't tell anyone, okay? It'll ruin my reputation."

" _...we would go on loving in the same old way, a Garden of Eden just made for two with nothing to mar our joy…"_

"I wouldn't dare.."

Kol's smile only widened when she looked up at him, her eyes filled with loyalty. Loyalty she showed to him and him alone. Kol chuckled, downing his drink in one go before his attention turned to the music that was playing loudly. Memories of dancing with his sister throughout the thousand years they had been together flashed in his mind and an idea popped into his head.

"Dance with me for the first time in a century, sister?"

"Of course."

Kol held out his hand once again and she gladly took it with a grin.

Their fingers tangled together as they walked around the bar, Kol joining her in the centre of the floor. Around them lay several dead bodies, as well as three more propped up in the booths. Starla laughed happily when Kol twirled her around in a small circle before he wrenched her close, her body pressing up against his. The two laughed as Kol led the dance, whispering to her as the music controlled the way they gracefully moved around the room.

" _...I would say such wonderful things to you. There would be such wonderful things to do, if you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy..."_

"Will we dance forever, brother?"

Their dancing slowed, turning to swaying back and forth. Starla's hands moved up Kol's chest and her arms locked around his neck, his own hands falling to her hips as they moved together. Kol smiled down at her, lips brushing her cheek before they made their way down to her jawline, the simple touch making her sigh in contentment.

"Of course."Kol replied, head falling onto her shoulder before he nuzzled her neck."We'll dance forever and beyond. Nothing will change that."

Kol lifted his head from her neck and his eyes met hers.

"We'll dance until there's nobody but you and I in this world, sister. It'll just be you and I."

The two smiled at one another before Kol leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

 **1002 A.D**

" **Poor thing."**

Starla rolled her eyes at Klaus, blood dripping from his mouth, who was looking down sadly at the man he had just fed on and killed. She turned back to her victim who was trapped in between herself and Kol and sank her fangs back into the young woman's neck. Her brother was growling hungrily, savagely ripping into the other side of her throat, fingers toying with Starla's hair while he fed. She leaned forward and whispered into Kol's ear, telling him to try and cheer Klaus up because he was _boring_ her. Their brother had not stopped his sorrowful staring at the young man since he had killed him and it was beginning to take it's toll on everyone else.

He was beginning to act like Finn.

He nodded and after letting the girl drop to the ground he strolled over to his brother and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Who's ready for the next course?"

"I am! I am!"Starla laughed, licking her lips, wanting more blood."Mine didn't run this time. I didn't like that."

"You always like the chase sister. I'll be sure to make that happen next time."Kol smiled at her.

Finn looked at them in disgust, making their smiles widen.

"You are all _filthy_ gluttons!"Finn hissed at them, shaking his head.

"And you remain ever the dullard."Kol and Starla said to him in unison.

Their victims had been completely different from the others they had killer earlier.

These people seemed to be wealthy and of high status, completely the opposite of the commoners they had killed earlier. though these victims appear to be wealthy and of high status. While Starla licked blood from her fingers, leaning against Kol, Rebekah was hovering over her victim who was a woman wearing a blue velvet dress, which Rebekah stroked longingly before speaking.

"Such pretty clothes."Rebekah hummed, straightening."What a _shame_ they'll go to waste."

Elijah rolled his eyes in frustration, knowing that her words were directed at him.

He sighed and turned to her, not in the mood for one of her tantrums."Rebekah, we have discussed this-"

She glared at him, shaking her head, ready to verbally battle him." _Y_ _ou_ discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were traveling somewhere, their cart is full of silks and finery."She gestured to the dead bodies around them, pointing at each of them wearing fancy clothing."Six of them, Six of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead?"

"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand?"Elijah for the urge to laugh at her idea."Ridiculous!"

"You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there-"She gestured at the bodies again."Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do! At least for a time."

"The dress _is_ pretty."

"Do you want it, sister?"Kol asked, looking down at Starla, who was staring at the beautiful dress her victim was wearing."If you want it i'll happily tear if off of her for you."

Kol went to move towards the woman but Elijah shouted out."No, Kol!"

"Elijah!" Rebekah protested."Think of it!"

Elijah rolled his eyes again and sighs in annoyance, but Rebekah wouldn't give up."Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live _ordinary_ lives-"

Suddenly, Elijah interrupted her, holding up a hand."Silence."

Elijah went quiet and focused his hearing and quickly realized that something wasn't right. He gestured toward their victims' cart, and they quickly follow him when he went to examine it. He lifted up a blanket and tossed it away, revealing a young, dark-haired man who was terrified to see them. He jumped out of the cart and attempted to run away, but Kol and Starla flashed in front of him and block his way.

He stumbled back, holding a hand out, eyes widening, shocked at how they managed to move so fast.

"Fantastic."Kol smiled at Starla."More food."

"Well, aren't you a handsome one?"Rebekah purred, smiling a little.

"His heart beat sounds like beautiful music." Starla breathed with a small grin."He's scared. I like that."

Kol smiled when he saw his face fall at Starla's words, fear creeping up on him when the Mikaelson's continued to stare at him."Looks like dessert to me..."

Starla and Kol stalked toward the man, who immediately raised his hands in a non-threatening manner and stuttered."W-Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!"

When they all looked at him, he continued."Now, I-I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a _lengthy_ stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."

Lucien looks at Elijah, who just sent him a blank look but Rebekah looks hopefully at her older brother. She already liked the young man because of how handsome he was but she also looked hopeful at his words. She was tired of running, never staying in one place and seemed like she would plead to keep him.

" _Please_ , can we keep him?

"Can I play with him?"Starla innocently asked, lip jutting out and she tilted her head at Kol." _Please?_ "

"You can take first bite."

Starla smiled at Kol but before she could take a step, Elijah spoke up."Starla, Rebekah, _no!_ What is our most important rule?"

Starla pouted and rolled her eyes, pulling her brother close and resting her head on his shoulder again as she sing songed."Never leave alive anyone-"

Her siblings chimed in and joined her.

"-Who has seen what we are."

"Thank you very much."Elijah sighed, nodding in praise at his siblings."A practice that has served us very well indeed."

When he saw his brother about to stalk towards the human, Finn grabbed Elijah by the shoulder and held him back before he could kill the man.

"Rebekah has a point! He may be of use." Finn said, making Rebekah smile a little.

"Ah, a proper family squabble!"Kol chuckled, happy that drama was unfolding.

Klaus raised a hand to silence Kol and walked over to join them.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote."Klaus stated and, when they all nodded in agreement, he asked."All those in favor of letting him live?

Rebekah and Finn raised their hands.

"Those inclined to gut him?" Kol said.

Kol, Starla and Elijah quickly raised their hands. Nobody seemed shocked at how quick Starla was to agree with Kol because they all knew that even if their brother would always have her support. Kol could be wrong all the time and even if she knew it she would never fail to support him and fight his corner.

It was sweet in a twisted kind of way considering how sadistic they both were.

Starla saw how torn Klaus looked and, knowing that he would probably agree with Rebekah because of how much he adored her, Starla raised her _other_ hand. She now had both of her arms in the air and wiggled her fingers, smiling over at her brother who just chuckled and shook his head, amused by her once again.

"Nik."Kol sighed out, rolling his eyes.

"What shall it be?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I really hope you liked it, I spent a lot of time on it.**

 **If you want to see more of Kol and Starla please leave a _review_.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	10. Leap Of Faith

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot. I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine—Leap Of Faith**

" **So what do you think of this darling town, sister?"**

"I think I prefer the way it was a thousand years ago. It's too... _loud_. But I think I can get used to the new century."

"I like it."Kol said, looking over the town with a small grin."It's such a shame that we'll have to burn it down because of our brothers' need to dagger us."

Starla giggled loudly, her eyes lightening up when her brother grinned charmingly at her. She returned his smile before the two turned back to the town they were observing. The two stood at the top of clock tower and was looking over the town that had come their home the past few months while they laid in a coffin. They had left the Grill a few hours ago because their hunger had returned and had been trying to pick out their next meal.

"You know, darling, we should start making plans. No doubt our brother's are out looking for us, looking to dagger us again, and we should try and leave this town as soon as possible."

"We should not have to run from the bastard, Kol."

"We have no other choice." Kol said to her, lips pursed."I'll make this right, I promise."

The two stared at one another happily until Starla gasped.

"Brother! Look."

Starla pointed below them and his eyes followed.

His smirk returned and he chuckled when his eyes landed on a young girl looking identical to the previous doppleganger's they had encountered. She looked exactly like Tatia and Katerina. His lips curved up again when his mind pieced together exactly why his hybrid brother had returned to Mystic Falls. The young girl was walking with a blonde girl and the two were laughing and talking to each-other as they came to a stop in front of the police station.

" _My mom should be out any minute."_

" _It's all right, Care, you know I don't mind waiting with you. I have nothing better to do."_

"She looks like Tatia and Katerina."Starla whispered as she watched the young woman walk with her friend."I'm sure this is why Nik and Elijah returned."

"I think you're right. There must be an issue with her because she would be dead by now if Nik had his way."Kol replied, also watching her."Another doppleganger...such _joy_. I do hope she is like Katerina, she did amuse us, didn't she, sister?"

"She feared me..."Starla purred, running her tongue along her teeth."I liked that."

"They all fear you, love. It's a part of your charm."Kol drawled, stepping closer.

He smiled at her before he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a soft but firm kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as she happily kissed him back, their kiss long lasting and an eternal promise of their adoration for one another.

They gently pulled away, their smiles returning.

"Do you wish to say hello to the recent doppleganger?"

Starla nodded.

Kol grabbed her hand, their fingers interlacing and they looked down, eyes landing on the two young girls that were still close.

"One, two..."

"...three!" Starla finished.

Then, without a second thought, the two jumped.

* * *

 **1914—New Orleans**

 **Mary Alice and Astrid chanted over and over, trying their hardest to finish the task they had been set by Kol.**

But each time they chanted and tried to turn the dagger gold sparks would hit them and almost harm them. Nothing seemed to work and the longer they took on the dagger the more angrier Kol got whenever he found out that they had failed each time. They hissed in pain when the sparks burned their fingers, causing them to drop the dagger and it clattered on the ground as lamps shattered and glasses crashed to the ground. They cried out in shock, jumping back, holding their wounded hands to their chests just as Kol walked in.

"You've been working on this for weeks and my family goes even more insufferable during the holidays."Kol spat, taking off his gloves and slamming his hands town on the table to calm himself before he walked over to the witches."We need to finish."

"We've tried everything, Kol."Mary Alice sighed."We need a bigger diamond."

"There is no bigger diamond."He calmly said, eyes darkening at her.

She put down the small diamond and put her hands behind her back before she said."There may be. That gossip Genevieve had a rumor that the dowager Folly keeps a massive gem hidden inside her mansion."Kol took off his coat as his eyes lit up in interest at her words."That's why she never leaves. She's worried someone will steal it."

"She never leaves, you say."

"Only once a week, for a Sunday Mass."Astrid said to Kol, her eyes narowing when as she saw the smirk on his face."Don't you harm her! She is _innocent_."

"Oh, _I_ won't harm her, love, you have my word."Kol grinned at the witch before he turned around to the entrance and purred."Oh, Star!"

Their eyes widened at the sound of Kol calling on his infamous sister.

Mary Alice gasped as the sound of humming hit her ears along with the sound of heels. They witnessed Kol's lips curve up into a happy grin when _singing_ could be heard. The witches stepped back in nervousness as the infamous Starla entered the playroom, humming happily, hands behind her back as she sauntered over to her brother, ringlets bouncing around and her long dress flowing around as she twirled around. She was singing underneath her breath, a wild look in her eyes when her gaze landed on her favorite brother.

" _They scream out in agony, they scream out in agony..."_

"It's like she can tell what's going to happen. She likes the screams." Kol whispered, waving his hand at Astrid when she opened her mouth. His eyes were on his sister as he held out a hand, fingers interlacing with hers as he wrenched her close.

"Brother..."

"There's my girl."

Starla looked up at him, eyebrow arching, silently asking what he wanted.

"Kol, don't."Mary Alice begged.

He ignored her.

"Want an early Christmas present, love?"

The two stared at each-other, smiles growing wider as the witches watched on with nervous looks.

* * *

 **"You're a monster!"**

Starla giggled happily, licking blood from her fingers as she looked over the dead bodies."Thank you."

Kol chuckled, taking out a handkerchief from his coat and passed it to his sister."She didn't know how the dowager looked like, best is to kill them all."

Starla nodded, wiping the blood that streaked her face. Dozens of bodies were scattered around the church, some with their heads torn off or hearts torn out, some even missing their eyes. The witches held their hands over their noses to stop the smell of the corpses hitting their senses. It was a horrid, bloody picture that they feared they'd never rid of. Starla and Kol stood happily, the brother wiping blood from Starla's cheek and popping it into his mouth. He laughed at his sister's white dress that was torn and messy with blood.

"She knew she didn't look like the altar boy."

"I enjoyed him."Starla drawled, her face now clear from blood."He cried out for mercy."

"She was parched."Kol glared angrily at the young witch, almost close to snapping her neck when he saw her glaring at Starla.

Kol held his hand out to his sister who took it, their fingers instantly interlocking. He led her town the steps, the two avoiding the bodies and puddles of blood."Don't ruin your pretty shoes, darling."

He turned to the witches, smiling happily.

"Well, we're off to a family dinner now. I'll see you tonight."

"We're not helping you."Astrid spat at the Original.

Starla's teal eyes darkened and she dropped the handkerchief on the ground."You must help or the next person crying out for mercy will be your mother as I make you watch, _darling_."

Astrid swallowed thickly as Starla's fangs extracted for a moment before her human face returned. Kol smirked, fingers tightening around Starla's as his sister defended him.

He never tired of her loyalty.

Mary Alice placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, pulling her back, eyes on Starla."We've come this far, Astrid."

The witch sadly nodded and Kol grinned.

"I'll see you later, loves. Come, sister."

The two walked off hand in hand.

* * *

" **Stop!"**

"Why?"Kol asked Elena as he passed Caroline to Starla.

"You're hurting her!"

"And having so much fun doing so." Starla purred."You shouldn't challenge those older than you, sweetheart."

"You don't know what I am."

Caroline lunged for Starla, who easily dodged her flying fists and caught her wrist in her hands.

"Neither do you."

She harshly twisted Caroline's wrists, snapping them in half, causing the blonde to cry out in shock. Caroline's eyes widened in shock as Starla turned her around in her arms so that her back was to her chest and locked her arms behind her, forcing her to watch as Kol advanced upon Elena. Caroline fought in a determined manner, elbowing Starla in the stomach and lunging for Kol.

"Brother!"

Kol easily caught the blonde before she could touch him and pushed her back towards Starla. She cried out as a sudden pain soared through her and looked down to see a piece of wood sticking out of her stomach.

Starla had staked her.

She choked, falling backwards against the teal eyed Original."I-I-"

Starla twisted the stake, causing Caroline to let out a groan."Bad girl."

Starla pushed Caroline to the ground.

"Don't touch my brother."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Kol Mikaelson."The Original pointed to himself, shaking his head, as if he were offended that they didn't know who he was. He then gestured to his sister who was smiling happily."and this beautiful devil here is my sister Starla."

Starla proudly smiled as Kol held her hand and she swung their hands back and forth, humming to herself as she looked around. Elena swallowed the lump in her throat as she and Caroline processed the information they were just handed. Caroline gasped as she tried to pull the stake out of her stomach but this only served for it going in deeper. She choked, fearful that she was only harming herself more and she wouldn't save her best friend. Elena moved backwards as she looked at them, eyes widening in shock as she thought about their names.

 _There are more of them?_

"You're Originals?"

Kol smirked, biting his lower lip as fear flashed in their eyes."Proudly so."

"Are you hungry, brother?"

"Very."

Starla pulled Elena back against her, fingers brushing her long hair from her neck."Why don't you take a sip from the doppleganger? I'm sure Nik won't mind."

Kol's dark eyes landed on Elena's neck, tongue running along his teeth as he imagined drinking from a doppleganger."That is a fantastic idea."

Starla giggled, shoving Elena forward, Kol catching her before she fell."Enjoy. I always take care of my Kol."

"You do."He smiled at her, eyes flickering over to Caroline."Why don't you enjoy yourself while I sink my fangs into this one?"

"NO!"

Caroline, who had managed to pull the piece of wood out of her stomach, jumped up as Elena screamed fearfully as she looked up at Kol. She tossed the stake aside and flashed over to Kol, hands reaching for her friend. She didn't even get close to him because before she could Starla grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. Caroline cried out painfully as her body collided with the harsh bricks, her head slamming off of them before she dropped to the ground. She coughed, her vision hazy as she tried to gather herself to save her best friend. She wiped the blood from her healing cheek as she heard the sound of heels making their way over to her.

"Let her go."

"Wait your turn."Starla chided, advancing upon Caroline."Don't be naughty now."

Caroline got to her feet again, stumbling slightly as she prepared herself to fight the Original.

But before she could process what was happening she found herself in the air.

With Starla's fingers locked around her throat.

"Vervain..."Elena gasped as she backed up."I'm filled with vervain."

Kol tilted his head, fangs extracting."I'm over one thousand years old, sweetheart. The vervain in your veins means nothing when i'm hungry. I'm sure i'll do just fine."

Kol flashed towards a screaming Elena who tried to run but he caught her instantly.

He pushed her back against the wall behind her, chuckling when she tripped over her own feet before her back hit the wall. He stalked towards her slowly, eyes running up and down her body, taking her in as he remembered Tatia and Katherine. He laughed again, eyes fixated on her neck, ears listening to her thumping heartbeat that only continued to race up in fear as she looked at him.

She was terrified. And he liked that.

"I'm going to enjoy you, darling."

Kol tucked Elena's hair behind her ear, eyes on her throat."You're scared….thank you."

And with a hungry growl he let his fangs sink into her neck.

Elena screamed.

Starla laughed.

Caroline choked as Starla's fingers squeezed her throat when she attempted to kick at her. She tilted her head as she observed Caroline, mind filling with the dreadful things she was going to do to the blonde. Caroline gasped desperately as she tried to get some air into her lungs, eyes widening fearfully, tears filling them as she imagined what the older vampire was going to do to her.

"Are you a screamer? Hmm?"She asked, loosing her fingers around her throat as if she wanted Caroline to answer."I like the screams. It's like music."

"Get away from her!"

Starla's smile re-appeared when she heard the sound of Klaus' yelling.

His voice was filled with panic yet an eerie calmness that thousands feared. But it didn't faze her or Kol. In fact, it only urged Kol on who was growling happily. Kol groaned as he kept Elena against the wall, hands pinning her hands to the side of her head as she fought against him. He cadged her in, growls ripping from his throat as she continued to fight against him, this only encouraging him more.

"He enjoyed Katerina more, love."Starla drawled to a sobbing Elena before she turned back to Caroline."I prefer to play with my food."

Elena, tears running down her cheeks, sobbed."Please."

"Enough, Kol!"

Kol was suddenly torn from Elena, his fangs dripping with blood as Elijah yanked him back, hands behind his back. Elena dropped to the ground, holding her hand to her neck as she cried out in pain. Kol hissed, blood red eyes searching for his sister who was still holding Caroline in the air by her throat.

"Let me go!"Kol demanded, fighting against Elijah."I wasn't finished. The doppleganger tastes delicious, no wonder you fall for them, brother."

"Is she special to you, brother?"

Klaus swallowed as his eyes flickered to Caroline before they returned to Starla."Don't touch her."

"Or what?"Starla challenged, arching an eyebrow, tightening her grip around Caroline's neck."You'll punish me?"

"That's right."

Klaus pulled the dagger from his jacket and twirled it around his fingers, sauntering forward. Kol growled and fought against Elijah who only tightened his hold on the youngest Mikaelson brother. Elijah was older and Kol was still a little weak from being locked away for so long. He cursed at his brothers, dark eyes turning almost black as he watched Starla and Klaus. But Starla didn't seem startled or panicked about the dagger. Instead she just tightened her hold on Caroline's throat again, causing the blond to sink to her knees in front of Starla, choking helplessly.

"Let her go."

Starla giggled, tongue running along her teeth."Make me."

"As you wish, sister."

Klaus raised his hand with the dagger and flashed over to his sister, a growl ripping from his throat.

"No...Starla, run!" Kol yelled out.

But before he could reach her a strong force pushed him back and the dagger was ripped from his hold. Klaus cried out angrily as he was flown back against a brick wall and Elijah straightened, eyes widening as his gaze landed on his elder brother who stood in front of Starla in a defensive manner. Klaus' eyes widened as he got to his feet, eyes landing on the dagger that Finn had taken from him.

"Finn!"

"I apologize brother but Father made me promise never to allow harm to come to Starla, despite her...sadistic desires. I _won't_ break my word."Finn said, fingers curling around the dagger in a determined manner."If you wish to harm her you must come through me."

"Brother, you must understand-"

"I understand."Finn cut Elijah off with a nod."But I won't allow it. She is _ill_ and cannot help herself. Father made me promise that she is to be _protected_. That is why you kept me daggered, isn't it?"

It was true.

They had kept Finn daggered not only because they found him dull but because Mikael had made him swear on Esther that he would keep Starla safe for as long as she lived when she was first born. And Finn, despite his feelings towards her, had kept that promise. He was a moral man and would never break his promise.

Klaus had always been envious of how much Mikael had adored Starla because it went against everything Mikael stood for but he still loved his daughter and wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. Even when he had hunted his children down he still wouldn't have harmed Starla because she was the apple of his eye.

Starla had made him feel again when she had been born.

And because of that Klaus hated her.

"Finn, don't make me-"

"Niklaus, he is right."

Klaus turned to Elijah, narrowing his eyes."What did you just say?"

"I won't have you daggering Finn again. It is not fair. So despite her..."Elijah paused, eyes flickering to Starla."ways we must live with it."

Elijah loved Starla.

She was his sister and he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. But her ways had made her infamous throughout history and he would prefer if she were daggered.

But not at the risk of losing Finn again.

So he would live with it.

"Elijah, they will destroy everything we have built here."

Elijah was quiet for a long while, staring at his sister who was giggling with Kol before he spoke.

"That is a risk we will have to take."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you want to see more of Kol and Starla please leave a review.**

 **What would you like to see next?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
